Under a same dream
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: La vida no es tal y como te la pintan, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde aunque hay gente que no esta dispuesta a conformarse con lo que les toca,siempre se a dicho que todo en esta vida sucede por algo ¿No?¿Qué pasará cuando los celos, el amor y otra clase de complicaciones invadan las vidas de unos jóvenes dispuestos a cumplir su sueño a toda costa?SE ACEPTAN OC'S.
1. Tiempo

**Hello my friends! , bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, ya que estoy apunto de salir a vacaciones pues tendré ****mucho tiempo. Este fic es algo muy distinto a los que suelo hacer, siempre escribo sobre fantasía y bueno quise dar un cambio, probar nuevas cosas. Este fic en un principio iba a ser solo de dos o tres capítulos, pero poco a poco cuantas mas cosas pensaba para el fic mas capítulos salían, asique como siempre voy a pedir oc's****. Debo aclarar que este fic surgió de lo que es mi vida cotidiana en un instituto, algunas cosas de las que coloque son experiencias que yo he vivido y de las cuales me siento muy orgullosa TT-TT Espero que lo disfruten.**

**-Notas: **

-Edades entre 17 y 18.

-Todos los que fueron del Inazuma Japón y "aliens" van a las secundarias que he puesto en la ficha.

-La primera frase con la que empieza "Por que..." aunque parezca que ahí no pinta nada les aseguro que tiene sentido, tal vez no lo vean en este primer capitulo pero en los posteriores lo verán.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5.

**Titulo:** Under a same dream.

* * *

**~Capitulo 1:** Tiempo.

Por que si a ellos no les importa, a ellas tampoco. Los años pasan, la gente cambia y muchos deciden olvidar a los que un día llamaron amigos, la vida es así y por mas que se intente cambiar no se puede. Mientras unos deciden ir por ese camino llamado "Directo al triunfo" otros deciden salir de el a explorar el mundo y darse cuenta que valen mucho mas de lo que ellos solitos se pensaban. En una cafeteria que acababan de abrir en Inazuma dos jóvenes hablaban mientras tomaban dos pasteles y dos batidos de fresa.

El peliverde le decia al pelirrojo que ellos eran el futuro, el mañana, aunque realmente si se paraban a pensar no eran mas que unas marionetas a las que los adultos manejaban a su antojo. Se pensarían que son estúpidos o algo así, por que hay muchas veces en que ni ellos mismos le encuentran una lógica a lo que les dicen, hay que admitir que la generación de ahora da un poco de pena pero tampoco es como para que traten a los jóvenes como unos completos retrasados mentales. Esta bien que a veces hacían mucho el ganso pero tampoco había que llegar a los extremos como para contratarte un profesor particular y obligarte a ir a estupidas clases de piano como si fueras a ser el nuevo Mozart.

Explicaciones como esta es lo que producía que muchas veces se quedaban hasta las diez de la noche hablando y hablando del mismo tema. Ryuuji le decia a Hiroto que estaba hasta la coronilla de tanto estudiar, Hiroto siempre le decia que era un poco apocalíptico, que exageraba mucho, que los padres solo querían lo mejor para ellos, Midorikawa siempre le respondía con un "Joder, púes valla manera de demostrar lo que quieren"

-Te juro que matare a mi profesor de Química, ¿Te apuntas?- dijo Midorikawa a Hiroto mientras daba un sorbo a su batido de fresas, el otro chico sonrio y cogió otro trozo de pastel. Ryuuji, uno de los ex jugadores del Inazuma Japón siempre tenia esa sonrisa alegre pintada en su cara, a pesar de haber pasado tres años desde aquello el seguía siendo ese joven alegre y optimista que nunca se daba por vencido. Había cambio físicamente , pero ese corazón tan dulce que posee sigue ahí, dispuesto a dar el todo por el todos.

-Bueno, si me prometes que no me harás cargar con el muerto-Hiroto soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de su amigo, de su mejor amigo. Hiroto había dejado de ser ese "alien" que se dedico a destruir y poner en peligro su vida solo por un hombre que le había devuelto la alegría, ahora era un joven de diecisiete años próximo a los dieciocho, con una sonrisa amable pintada en su pálido rostro y unas gafas que le daban un aspecto mas maduro. Eran amigos, los mejores, si alguno tenia un problema el otro siempre estaba ahí para ayudar, si uno se había quedado sin apuntes siempre estaría cierto pelirrojo dispuesto a copiarlos por el otro si hacia falta, eso era amistad y era lo único que no les daba problemas.

La cafetería en la que estaban no era la gran cosa, siete mesas, una barra y un tipo gordo tras ella y una rubia flaca de ojos verdes yendo y viniendo por todo el local. Hacia una hora que estaban ahí hablando de los estudios, novias y futuro, se llegaron las seis y media y ambos decidieron dar por terminada su reunión , se despidieron y cada uno tomo camino distinto.

**Instituto Cristal Hard, 6:40 pm. **

Silencio, era lo que reinaba en todo el recinto, pasillos vacíos, taquillas cerradas adornadas por posters para la elección de presidente estudiantil, un carrito de la limpieza en la segunda planta y el hombre escuchando "American Idiot" de Green Day. En la tercera planta Suzuno Fuusuke recorria con sus manos las caderas de una joven, entre beso y beso ambos reían y se miraban, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus suspiros invadían la sala de música, se supone que ambos iban a buscar la música que pondrían en el próximo baile escolar...su ultimo baile. Suzuno subió a la joven sobre la mesa y una risa se escapo de su boca, ¿Quien diría que el serio y frívolo Suzuno se vería en una situación así?.

-Oye para-Le dijo Emily tratando de quitarse a Suzuno de encima-Alguien nos puede ver-

-No seremos los primeros ni los últimos-Le contesto el otro dándole un beso nuevamente, una risa se escapo por parte de la rubia y con una de sus manos acaricio los blancos cabellos del joven.-Enserio Emily tienes cada cosa, y luego decían que yo era raro-Suzuno se levantó de encima de la chica y acomodo su corbata.

-Lo raro siempre es mas interesante Gazel-Le dijo la chica mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, acomodó su despeinado flequillo y su camisa.

-¿Gazel?, hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba asi-La mirada de Suzuno se poso sobre los zapatos de la chica como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, Emily se quedó callada y sin saber que decir, solo le había llamado Gazel no había cometido un crimen ni nada.

-Ya, nunca hay que perder las costumbres-Dijo finalmente la chica rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya buscaremos la canción otro día-Le dijo Suzuno cogiendo su mochila del suelo, se dirigió a la puerta y poco antes de abrirla susurro nuevamente su antiguo apodo, después salio dejando sola a la chica.

-Joder pues de saber que no ibamos a buscar la dichosa canción no habría venido-Emily bajo de la mesa y cogió su mochila, apago las luces del aula y luego se fue, mañana era viernes y quería estar pronto en casa para ver la película que Shirou le había prestado mientras comía palomitas y tomaba una coca-cola.

Salio con paso tranquilo de su instituto y con un folleto en su mano derecha, hacia viento y en su mente pensaba que hoy había sido un mal día para dejar la bufanda en casa, miro al cielo y vio el gran nubarrón grisaceo. La lluvia no tardo en hacerse presente y los insultos y maldiciones comenzaron a salir de la boca de la joven, Emily ya estaba empapada asique ¿Para que correr? Total ya tenia mojados hasta los calcetines. Su paso no acelero mucho prosiguió con tranquilidad y sin preocuparse de que podría enfermarse, a mitad de camino Kazemaru venia con un paraguas y con una bolsa de plástico roja.

-¡¿Que haces en plena tormenta?!-Le dijo mirandola sorprendido-¡Y sin paraguas!-

-Pues ya ves, me pillo de camino a casa y pues como ya estoy empapada para que correr- Emily sonrio y luego soltó un pequeño suspiro.-Lo peor es que aun faltan seis calles para llegar a mi casa, por cierto ¿Adónde vas?-

-Mi madre necesitaba unas verduras para la cena-Le contesto levantando la bolsa-Bueno, tengo que irme, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa-

-No hace falta, ya te dije que me moje asique no te preocupes-Emily continuo con su camino dejando a Kazemaru algo confundido-Que te aprovechen las verduritas-Kazemaru rio un poco y luego continuó su camino hacia su casa con rapidez, tenia frio y su programa de las siete estaba apunto de comenzar.

Emily caminaba despacio y sin ninguna prisa, cuando llego a la esquina de la calle de su casa se sintió aliviada y con ganas de cambiarse de ropa. Acelero un poco su paso y justo antes de llegar a su humilde morada se fijo en la casa de su vecino, en su puerta estaba recostado Nagumo con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando a un punto perdido, la mochila en el suelo y un paraguas al lado de su pie derecho.

-¿Que haces ahí fuera?-Nagumo poso sus ojos ámbar en la chica, soltó un pequeño y casi silencioso insulto para luego rascarse la mejilla derecha.

-¿Tu que crees que hago Emily?-Se notaba que no estaba de humor, a pesar de los años seguía teniendo ese mal carácter, aunque había madurado y dejado atrás tanta arrogancia en el fondo seguía con esa esencia que por tantos años le caracterizo.-Me quede fuera, olvide las llaves y mi padre no llega hasta la noche, ¿Responde eso tu pregunta, pequeña periodista?

-Eso te pasa por andar en las nubes-Le dijo- Anda ven a mi casa, mi madre no esta y no creo que le importe que estes un rato-

-¿Enserio?-Emily le sonrio y Nagumo lo tomo como una afirmativa, cogió sus cosas y abrió su paraguas-Tu en la tele no ves el tiempo ¿Verdad?-Le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la chica, no tardaron mucho pues eran vecinos y su casa estaba al lado. Entraron a la casa y tal y como había dicho Emily su madre no estaba, subieron al cuarto de la chica llevando consigo una bandeja con pasteles, galletas y dos batidos de chocolate.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa-Le dijo Emily abriendo la puerta-No toques nada-Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, Nagumo se dijo a si mismo que no podía tocar, pero si mirar. El cuarto no era muy grande tenia la cama junto a la pared, un escritorio y una silla, una mesita de noche y un armario. Emily no tardo mas de dos minutos y cuando volvió se encontró a Nagumo inspeccionando su habitación, se había quitado los zapatos y estaba sentado encima de su cama.

-No he tocado nada-Le dijo cogiendo una galleta, Emily se sento al lado se Nagumo y tomo un pastel, ninguno decia nada solo se limitaban a comer y a echarse miraditas de vez en cuando. Nagumo no era la clase de chico con el que pudieses hablar de estudios, el tenia la fachada de típico chico que ninguna madre desearía para su hija, no era mal tipo solo que a veces daba la impresión de ser el típico rebelde que no da un palo al agua aunque eso no fuera mas que un estereotipo.

-Bueno, ¿Que tal los exámenes?-Dijo Emily mientras posaba sus ojos en los de Nagumo.

-Bien, he suspendido química pero de resto todo va sobre ruedas-Nagumo dio un sorbo a su batido y luego tosió un poco-Oye Emily, tengo una duda, Suzuno y tu...-

-Suzuno y yo ¿Que?, no hay un Suzuno y yo-Le dijo firmemente mientras daba un mordisco a una galleta-Somos amigos, nada mas-

-¿Enserio? Pues medio instituto dice que estáis liados-

-¿Que medio instituto? ¿Ese medio instituto que dijo que Kurakake estaba liada con Hiroto y que iban a fugarse a la Bahamas? De ese me hablas ¿No?-

-Si, justo de ese, Fumiko dice que te vio a ti y a Suzuno en un baño haciendo cosas indecentes-Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Emily abrió sus ojos de disparejo color a mas no poder para después fruncir el ceño.

-Me da absolutamente igual lo que Fumiko diga, ya sabes que siempre exagera todo lo que ve, a ella hay que creerle la mitad y la otra es mejor no creerle.-

-Entonces ¿Estabas o no en el baño con Suzuno?-

-Si estábamos en el baño pero no haciendo lo que te estas pensando pequeño pervertido-Le dijo Emily levantándose de la cama y asomándose a la ventana, la lluvia caí mas fuerte y no daba señales de querer parar.-No te voy a negar que a veces nos hemos dado algún que otro beso, pero nada mas, ni novios, ni amantes ni nada por el estilo-

-¿Enserio? Valla, quien veía tan serio a Suzuno-Le dijo antes de soltar una carcajada-Bueno tengo otra pregunta, ¿A parte de los besitos no habéis echo algo más?-Emily se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño nuevamente, si seguía así se iba a terminar arrugando antes de tiempo-Me lo tomare como un no-

-A veces dices unas cosas que no se que es mejor, si echarme a llorar o a reír-

-Pues a reír, somos muy jóvenes para estar amargados- Le dijo cogiendo la penúltima galleta-Además yo solo tenia curiosidad por saber si tenían algo o no, no es ninguna tontería que me interese por dos de mis amigos-

-Pero mira que llegas a ser pesado ¡Que no tengo nada con Suzuno!-Nagumo se echo a reír nuevamente mientras cogía la última galleta, por la cabeza de Emily se cruzó una de sus ideas-Suponiendo que tengo algo con Suzuno y todo ese rollo, ¿Te importaría?-

Nagumo casi se atraganta con la galleta, después de tratar de no morir miro a Emily que le observaba con gracia-¿Se te explotaron las neuronas o que? A mi me da igual lo que hagas con Suzuno, solo tenia curiosidad-Nagumo dio un largo sorbo a su batido-Es que me extraña que no tengas novio, tan fea no eres-

-Hombre, gracias por el cumplido-

-Para eso estamos los amigos-

-Ya, pero si de novios hablamos que me cuentas de ti, ¿Ya le echaste el ojo a alguna ingenua?-Emily alzó una de sus cejas y le sonrio de medio lado.

-No, las mujeres solo traen problemas, en una cama están muy bien pero de resto hablan hasta por los codos y se la pasan quejándose-Nagumo se acosto en la cama y paso sus manos tras su nuca, Emily solo recogió la bandeja y la puso sobre su escritorio, luego recordó la película que Shirou le había dejado.

-Oye ¿Te apetece ver una peli?-Emily saco de un cajón del escritorio la película y se la enseño a Nagumo, los jóvenes se acomodaron en la cama y aunque el argumento de la película prometía que seria una gran película Emily no tardo en dormise y Nagumo tampoco se hizo de esperar para acompañar a su amiga en su siesta. La película duro una hora y media, hacia rato se había terminado y la pantalla se había quedado en blanco. Nagumo abrió los ojos y no tardo en darse cuenta que ya era de noche y iba siendo hora de volver a su casa, se levantó de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido aunque de poco le sirvió, por que justo antes de salir por la puerta Emily ya estaba sentada en la cama mirándole con algo de pereza.

-Es de mala educación irse sin despedirse-Nagumo se giro y le sonrio de medio lado, sabia que como ladrón no servía, ambos bajaron a la entrada y allí se quedaron mirándose un buen rato sin decir nada.

-Bueno, ya me voy-Nagumo abrió la puerta y le dio las gracias, después Emily volvió a su cuarto a arreglarlo un poco mientras trataba de quitarse la pereza y el sueño.

**Casa de Nagumo,**** 22:30 pm **

Nagumo hacia media hora que había llegado a su casa, su padre le había regañado por dejarse las llaves en casa y ir a "molestar" a su vecina, después de cenar subió a su cuarto, se puso la ropa de dormir y conecto su móvil al altavoz. Estuvo un buen rato acostado boca abajo recordando momentos que le habían echo muy feliz, recordaba el día en que conoció a Suzuno, la primera vez que marco un gol, el momento en el que se formo Prominence, cosas así le habían echo feliz aunque muchas veces se sintió solo siempre tubo a sus amigos ahí.

-¿Puedo entrar Haruya?-Nagumo no escucho la voz de su padre y después de llamarle tres veces entro al cuarto y le apago el altavoz.-Te he dicho miles de veces que no pongas ese cachivache a tanto volumen-

-Lo se, lo se- Nagumo se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, el techo blanco de su cuarto tenia una leve mancha negra.-Aun no has arreglado la húmeda ¿Verdad?-Su padre suspiro y negó con la cabeza, para Nagumo ya no era una sorpresa ni nada por el estilo.

-Hijo, me gustaría que habláramos, casi no cruzamos palabra en la cena y hace mucho que no nos sentamos a hablar de padre a hijo-

-Me va bien en los estudios, soy el capitán del segundo equipo del club de matemáticas y el otro día eche un partidito con Shigueto y no me e echado novia, aunque he de confesar que a veces me da por querer tener novia-

-¿Y la vecina?-Nagumo se sento en la cama y le dedico una mirada que solo Haruya Nagumo sabia echar.

-Ya se lo que estas pensando-Le dijo levantándose de la cama-Y no, no me gusta, ni somos novios ni nada por el estilo, solo somos amigos-

-Bueno solo quería saber, como se llevan tan bien y pasan tanto tiempo juntos pues pensé que tal vez que te gustaba o tenían algo-

-Papá enserio, ya te dije que solo somos amigos, ahora sal de mi cuarto-Nagumo se quito la camiseta y destendio su cama para después acomodarse en ella-Buenas noches-Su padre dio un suspiro y le dio las buenas noches antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que deseen participar, se que parece que el fic no tiene sentido ni nada, pero sean pacientes y verán que mas adelante se verán las cosas mas claras.**

**Unas notas que no di arriba para no quitarle emoción**** al capitulo xD **

**-**El padre de Nagumo, no es un padre adoptivo, se podría decir que es el de verdad.

-En TODOS mis fics Atsuya siempre esta vivito y coleando xD

-Midorikawa acude a la secundaria Cristal Hard y Hiroto al Raimon.

**Bueno aquí la ficha para los que quieran participar:**

-Nombre:

-Apellidos:

-Género:

-Nacionalidad: (Esto es opcional, solo si su Oc es de otro país)

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (bien descrita por favor ya que me gusta tener una buena idea de como son para saber manejarlos)

-Instituto: (Raimon, Imperial ,Cristal Hard, Zeus, Kidokawa, Sengoku Igajima. Varien por favor)

-Ropa normal: (Invierno y primavera)

-Historia: (Datos sobre su familia, la relación que tiene con ellos, cosas sobre su infancia, si tiene alguna enfermedad o alergia, ya saben cosas asi, no hace falta que sea muy extensa)

-Club:Baloncesto,natación,teatro,matemáticas,ajedrez,música,periódico,arte,danza,ciencias. Esto es no es obligatorio)

-Pareja: (Menos Terumi,Genda y Gianluca)( Aquí pueden optar por no tener pareja) (Si escogen una pareja pueden ponerme si desean como es la relación con ese personaje)

-Gustos:

-Extra:

**Bien eso seria todo, ¿Les gusto?, ¿Debo irme a las Bahamas con Hiroto y Clara por ser una birria de escritora?, ¿Me regalan un ****review? XD En fin espero que les haya gustado y quieran participar, un beso y les aseguro que tendrán noticias mías muy pronto. Alguna duda un MP y con gusto se las resuelvo, por cierto si pueden mejor mándenme el Oc por MP y NO me lo dejen en un review. Ahora si me voy xD **


	2. Como caramelos

**¡Hola! Bueno como les dije aquí les traigo la continuación de el fic que al parecer tubo éxito xD Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos los que me comentaron, a los que enviaron sus fichas, los favoritos y al anónimo (¡No muerdo eh!) Me alegra que les haya gustado, enserio TT-TT No sabía si les gustaría y créanme que me lo pensé mucho. Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar una cosa, como se fijaron el primer capitulo no fue la alegría de la huerta y he de decir que los próximos tampoco lo serán, asique no me vallan a matar por lo que le pueda suceder a sus oc's o a los personajes. En la ficha que deje en la parte de pareja les dije que si querían me podían dar una idea de la relación con el personaje escogido, a los que no me pusieron nada de eso he de avisarles que puede que algunos ya tengan una relación sentimental, otros no y algunos incluso ni se conozcan. Lo aviso para que luego no se sorprendan, ahora unas notas y les dejo con el fic. **

**-Notas: **

-Los oc's aparecerán poco a poco, no los voy a meter todos en este primer capitulo para no saturar mucho.

-No se si lo comente en el capitulo anterior, los personajes están en su ultimo año de secundaria y verán que a lo largo del fic hablaran sobre las carreras universitarias y esas cosas. También he de decir que están a finales del segundo trimestre (en Japón las clases comienzan en Abril y terminan en Marzo del año siguiente) el segundo trimestre empieza en septiembre y va hasta diciembre, asique se podría decir que están en el mes de diciembre.

-Light es una especie de WhatsApp, los mensajes que llegan se escriben _"Así"_ y los que se envían _**"Así"**_

-Los oc's no los voy a describir de un tirón,osea no pondré Fulanita es de un rostro de finas facciones, de cabellos azulados como el mar etc, los iré describiendo poco a poco, no se si me explico. Ya lo verán en el fic.

-Desde este capitulo se comenzaran a ver las relaciones entre los personajes, bien sea entre hermanos, amigos, padres o inclusive noviazgos.

* * *

**~Capítulo 2:** _Como caramelos, distintos colores y sabores._

Viernes, día amado y ansiado por estudiantes, trabajadores e incluso animales, la mañana comenzó con una bonita lluvia y fuertes vientos lo cual provoco que mas de un estudiante deseara que sus secundarias explotaran y tuvieran el día libre. El hombre del tiempo como siempre se equivocó y mas de uno se mojo de pies a cabeza, aunque para muchos la lluvia fuera un fastidio para Shirou era una cosa realmente bella y entretenida, si por el fuera se pasaría todo el día observando caer la lluvia.

-¿Shirou me estas escuchando?-Atsuya estaba hasta la coronilla de que su hermano pasase de el olímpicamente-No te vuelvo a contar nada joder, nunca me escuchas-Atsuya se levanto de la mesa dejando a mitad sus cereales de chocolate y a un confuso Shirou, los dos ya tenían puesto el uniforme del Raimon y solo les faltaba terminar de desayunar. La casa de los Fubuki no era la gran cosa, tenía dos pisos, un baño, una sala y una cocina y tres habitaciones, los jóvenes vivían en compañía de su tío que se había encargado de ellos desde el fallecimiento de sus padres,

-¿Que hice ahora?-Se dijo a si mismo mientras daba un mordisco a la tostada y volvía a posar su mirada en la ventana, se perdió nuevamente en el caer de la lluvia y esbozo una sonrisa tonta. Atsuya entro nuevamente a la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en si le habían cambiado a su hermano el día que fueron al supermercado, estaba claro que Shirou siempre fue un chico con expresión tranquila en el rostro aunque eso no le daba derecho a poner cara de imbécil solo por que llovia .

-Oye Shirou, ya baja de el mundo unicornio y vamonos o no llegamos a tiempo-Shirou salio nuevamente de su trance y se levanto de la mesa, Atsuya ya tenia su chaqueta y su mochila puesta solo faltaba que su hermano se dignara a coger sus cosas. Shirou le dijo que le esperara en la entrada mientras el iba al baño, se sabia de siempre que al pobre Atsuya le faltaba lo que a su hermano le sobraba, paciencia. Al cabo de dos eternos minutos Shirou hizo acto de presencia en la entrada con una gran sonrisa, Atsuya quería matarlo, quería estrangularlo en ese mismo momento, aunque si quería que pareciera un accidente tendría que esperar un mejor momento.

-Venga blancanieves vamonos que no llegamos-Atsuya cogió su paraguas y salio seguido de Shirou, ambos iban bajo el mismo paraguas sin mirarse y sin decir nada, aunque Shirou no comprendiera bien a su hermano le encantaba pasar momentos así con el. Llegaron al Raimon y como de esperarse ni Endo y compañía estaban ahí, entraron y allí se despidieron.

-Adiós Shirou, nos vemos luego-Atsuya se fue por un lado y Shirou por otro, a pesar de acudir a la misma secundaria solo se veían en los cambios de clase y de vez en cuando en el descanso, ya que siempre Atsuya estaba con sus amigos y Shirou con los suyos.

* * *

**Instituto Cristal Hard, 8:45 am.**

-¡Corre Emily!-Midorikawa estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo como su compañera llegaba a toda prisa a clase. Emily cuando llego saludo a Midorikawa con la mano y este en vez de devolverle el saludo soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Me viste cara de chiste o que?-Emily estaba ya bastante molesta con el hombre del tiempo, los semáforos y los coches como para encima tener que venir a aguantarse las risas sin sentido de Midorikawa.

-Nada, solo que me doy cuenta de que el viento y tu no sois muy amigos-La chica no tardo mucho en comprender lo que Midorikawa le insinuó, salio a paso rápido hacia los baños femeninos y allí descubrió esa arruguita tan mona que la gente siempre decia que se le formaba en la frente cuando se enfadaba.

Todas las molestias que se tomo para arreglarse se habían ido al garete pues su cabello rubio lo había recogido esta mañana en una coleta alta, había alisado las puntas verdes de su cabello y su flequillo lo había arreglado de tal manera que le permitía ver a la perfección. Ahora tenia las puntas otra vez onduladas y su flequillo tapando levemente su visión, se estaba planteando seriamente la opción de cortar su flequillo recto y no dejarlo caer en punta, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que la coleta seguía en su sitio. Miro atentamente su reflejo y resopló, no sabía que odiaba mas si el uniforme o su cuerpo, acomodo un poco su corbata y luego salio del baño con paso tranquilo.

Entro a clase y se sento en su sitio junto con Ulvida, la joven peliazul se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora le llegaba hasta mas abajo de las caderas y para dejarlo aun mas bonito lo había ondulado y recogido en una coleta de medio lado. Sus azules ojos resaltaban con el delineado negro que se hacia dándole un aspecto de seguridad, madurez y sobretodo de belleza.

-Hoy has batido record, llegaste incluso antes que Laura-Ulvida soltó una carcajada para luego sacar su móvil, tenia un mensaje nuevo, un mensaje de su "mejor amigo" Miura Hiromu. No tenia mucho sentido que el chico le enviase un mensaje puesto que el se sentaba detrás de ella y ella ya le había visto, Diam podía tener ya los dieciocho pero nunca perdía la oportunidad para molestar a su compañera y a todo ser viviente que pasase cerca de el.

-¿Ya estas buscando un nuevo novio?-Emily sabia que eso molestaba a la joven, Ulvida se había ganado la fama de tener un novio nuevo cada dos semanas, una fama que consiguió gracias a que su "amiga" Kii Fumiko se dedico a expandir el chisme por todo el instituto y sus alrededores.

-Aun sigo preguntándome por que soy tu amiga-Ulvida en el fondo no era mala tipa ni mucho menos simplemente se junto con el chico equivocado y con la amiga equivocada, hacia ya un año y medio que se había ganado la fama que tenia aunque a ella parecía no importarle.

-Pues sigues siendo su amiga porque eres tan insoportable que solo ella te aguanta-Diam, el chico de atrás, se había apoyado en su mesa y se había acercado a Ulvida, nadie sabia por que la tenia tomada con Ulvida lo único que si se sabia era que Diam estaba enamorado hasta de los huesos de Ulvida.

-Por que será que no me sorprende que te andes metiendo donde no te llaman-Ulvida se giro para mirarlo mal y cogerlo del cuello de la camisa, el chico la miraba con prepotencia y en sus labios tenia formada una sonrisa de medio lado. Ulvida se disponía a comenzar una pequeña pelea con su compañero Diam, Emily ya se preparaba para comenzar a escuchar otra vez la misma discusión de siempre aunque esta vez se salvo, justo cuando iba el primer insulto el profesor entro por la puerta seguido de Midorikawa.

La clase de matemáticas comenzó con la entrega de notas del último examen las calificaciones en general eran buenas aunque siempre había dos o tres que no alcanzaban ni el aprobado, el maestro continuaba con la explicación de ayer aunque la mitad de su clase durmiera y la otra se dedicara a hablar. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y por ella apareció Laura, ella no es que fuese impuntual ni nada por el estilo simplemente que hoy no era su día.

-Señorita Excla, me sorprende que la hayan dejado entrar, ¿Que son estas horas?-El maestro miraba a la joven de larga cabellera color miel como si fuera un espécimen raro, Laura le miro con sus ojos rojizos directamente a la cabeza y no pudo reprimir las ganas de soltar una risita.-¿Le parece graciosa la situación jovencita?-

-Para nada maestro, disculpe- La joven hizo una reverencia provocando que su largo, sedoso y lacio cabello se desordenara por completo-Vera esta mañana me levante tarde y como llovia me iba a ir en autobús pero como ve el karma me tiene maña y hizo que perdiera el autobús de las ocho y cuarto-

El maestro volvió a girarse hacia la pizarra y continuo escribiendo, Laura se disponía a ir a su asiento pero fue detenida por el maestro con la escusa de que era su castigo por llegar tarde. Se recosto contra la pared y dejo su mochila en el suelo, estaba enfadada, lo estaba y mucho. Nagumo por el contrario estaba de lo mas entretenido mirando como su amigo Suzuno se mojaba de pies a cabeza, al parecer hoy no era el día de nadie, para la suerte de Suzuno no acudían a la misma clase que Nagumo y no tendría que soportarlo toda la mañana repitiendo una y otra vez que había llegado tarde y se había mojado. El móvil de Laura vibro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y como pudo lo saco y leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Midorikawa:

_"Veo que tu tampoco eres amiga del viento"_

Laura no comprendió muy bien el mensaje y miro a Midorikawa con confusión, este le señalo a Emily y a Ai , la chica no tardo mucho en comprender y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro que luego se borro cuando cayo en la cuenta de su alborotado cabello.

* * *

**Instituto Raimon, 10:55 am.**

-Joder Atsuya, ya podías ser como tu hermano-Someoka salio de su aula bastante enfadado y con ganas de matar al chico, este le frunció el ceño y se levanto de la mesa y mientras cogía sus cosas las insultaba y las trataba con muy poco cuidado. Salio de allí con cara de pocos amigos y antes de llegar a su taquilla se choco con una rubia de ojos verdes llamada Matthew. Atsuya siguió su camino sin pedir disculpas ni nada para el siempre tenia la culpa la otra persona, abrió su taquilla y de allí le cayo una nota rosada y con un excesivo olor a fresa.

-Perfecto, la chalada no se rinde- El sabia quien le había enviado la nota, estaba hasta las narices de sus notitas multicolores y con olores extravagantes, no es que Maki le cayera mal ni fuera fea ni nada de eso, simplemente no le gustaba y estaba ya un poco arto de que le llenara la taquilla de notitas amorosas. Soltó un largo suspiro y con toda su valentía fue hacia ella mientras pensaba en como decírselo sin romperle el corazón.

-Hola Sumegari, ¿Podemos hablar un momentito?-La chica de cabellos turquesa aparto su azul mirada de el libro de economía, le miro de pies a cabeza y luego le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.-Vamos a ver Sumegari no eres fea ni mucho menos, pero enserio para ya de una vez, estoy empezando a pensar que estas pirada-

-¿Perdón?-

-No no si yo te perdono, solo que estoy bastante cansado de recibir tus notitas multicolor-La chica comprendió al instante de lo que se trataba, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-Pequeño e inocente Atsuya, ¿Tan pocas neuronas tienes que no te has dado cuenta que las notas no son mías?-La chica esbozo una sonrisa amable y cogió una de las manos de Atsuya-Las notas te las envía Yukashi-Atsuya puso cara de horror, palideció por completo y se le agito la respiración. Yukashi observaba la escena desde una esquina, la joven de cabellos azabaches no lograba entender la situación, había tratado por todos los medios decirle a Atsuya lo mucho que le gustaba. Tal vez el no correspondía a sus sentimientos por el echo de ser tres años mayor que ella, o eso era lo que le decia su amiga Aki cada vez que le preguntaba por que Atsuya no le hacia caso.

-¿Quieres matarme o que?-Atsuya se llevo una mano al pecho, Sumegari cogió su libro y le golpeo en la cabeza-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?!-

-Es que eres muy tonto Atsuya, ¿A que a venido esa cara cuando te he dicho que tu enamorada era Yukashi?-Se notaba que Atsuya había logrado enfadar a Maki.

-¿Como que a que a venido esa cara? ¡Esa chica es un completo marimacho!-

-¿Y? El que sea así por fuera no quiere decir que sea así por dentro, ¿Nunca te han dicho que lo mas bonito que tiene una persona esta en su interior?-

-Tu estas muy mal Sumegari, ¿Te imaginas besarla? Con esa cara tan grande y esos labios tan pequeños creo que seria imposible-Atsuya se puso las manos tras la nuca y luego cerro los ojos-¡Estoy salado! ¿Es que mi enamorada secreta no podía ser una chica con un buen trasero, unas caderas de fabula y unos bonitos pechos? No, tenia que ser una chica mas plana que una tabla y con mas músculo que yo-Suspiro nuevamente y paso una mano por su cabello- Definitivamente hoy no es mi dia-Y claro que no lo era, nada mas termino su frase sintió una mano en su mejilla y después un inmenso ardor.

-Das pena Atsuya, ya podrías ser como tu hermano, veremos que pueden hacer por ti un par de pechos y unas bonitas caderas cuando estes mas solo que la una-La chica cogió su bolso y se fue de allí echa una furia, Atsuya se quedo con cara de no saber que estaba pasando y la verdad no sabia por que hoy todo el mundo se enfadaba con el.

* * *

Hiroto se encontraba terminando su tarea de ciencias, el profesor de literatura había faltado y el había aprovechado la hora para despejar un poco sus deberes y tener mas tiempo en la tarde. Era viernes y seguro que para el final del día ya tendría planes con Midorikawa o con Endo, su móvil vibro y lo saco de su bolsillo derecho, tenia un mensaje de Nagumo:

_"Oye Kiyama, ¿Te apuntas al Burger King esta tarde? Vamos a ir Suzuno, Midorikawa, Terumi, Emily, Laura y una amiga de Laura._

_**"¡Claro! ¿Quieres que le avise a Shigueto?"**_

_"No hace falta, ya le pregunte pero dijo que no podía, Bueno hablamos luego que tengo Historia, por cierto a las cinco y media en el centro comercial"_

**_"Vale a las cinco y media estoy ahí"_**

Hiroto guardo nuevamente su móvil y continuó con sus tareas, por la puerta entro Goenji y Kazemaru con la tabla de elementos químicos tamaño XXL.

-Veo que ya terminaste los deberes-Hiroto levanto la cabeza y vio a Kazemaru cruzado de brazos, el chico esbozo una sonrisa y luego saco de su mochila un libro titulado "El coronel no tiene quien le escriba" le entrego el libro a Hiroto y le agradeció que se lo prestara, realmente le había sido muy útil para su redacción. Estuvieron un buen rato hablando hasta que el timbre de cambio de clase sonó y los jóvenes se despidieron.

Kazemaru salio del aula con paso tranquilo y despreocupado hacia secretaria, tenia que ir al medico y seguramente su madre ya le esperase allí. Al llegar a secretaria tomo asiento y espero a que le llamaran, allí presento el justificante y luego salio junto con su madre en dirección a la puerta principal.

* * *

La mañana se paso más rápido de lo que muchos pensaron, al llegar las tres todos los jóvenes salían de sus institutos con mas velocidad que un guepardo. Shin iba a rápidamente suplicando al cielo que no lloviera hasta que llegara a su casa, la joven iba en compañía de Genda, el chico estaba de lo mas sorprendido por la velocidad de la joven de cabellos negros. Fudo venia tras ellos con un folleto en su mano y sin preocuparse en que la lluvia podía desatarse nuevamente, el viento movia su cabello y hacia que sintiera un escalofrío que le producía unas cosquillas bastante placenteras.

-No vallas tan rápido-Genda ya no daba para mas, había tenido gimnasia a ultima hora y no estaba dispuesto a seguir corriendo, la chica se giró y le miro con sus verdes ojos.

-Nos vemos el lunes princesa-Shin continuo su camino dejando a Genda confundido y mas cansado de lo que ya estaba, Fudo paso a su lado y le golpeo suavemente en la cabeza.

-¿Te dio plantón?-Fudo le sonrio burlón mientras sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Callate Fudo, mejor metete en tus asuntos-Genda se fijo en el lugar que estaba, la casa de Fudo estaba bastante cerca de la los Fubuki y no era difícil orientarse, camino con pereza hacia su casa y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el sofá y hacer el oso perezoso hasta las cuatro.

Su madre le había dicho por la mañana que primero comiera y luego se echara a descansar, aunque Genda olvido por completo esas palabras. Estaba en la cocina sacando la comida del microondas cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó, era Kido, le había invitado a que salieran esa tarde al cine con Sakuma, su hermana y Aki, se lo pensó unos minutos y luego acepto gustoso. Siempre que salía con Kido y compañía se divertía bastante y la verdad le hacia falta un poco de diversión después de lo que había pasado. Su móvil sonó y vio que le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Emily:

_**"¿Haces algo esta noche?"**_

Genda volvió a dejar el móvil encima de la mesa y se fue a recostar nuevamente en el sofá, pensaba en si le respondía o no, hacia ya más de meses que salían juntos aunque de ir de la mano y un beso en la mejilla no pasaban. Ni el se animaba a pedirle algo mas ni ella le daba una señal que le indicara que fueran mas que amigos, Genda tenia claro que le gustaba Emily, se sentía bien con ella, pero lo que siempre le detenía a dar el siguiente paso era el no saber si ella también sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Suzuno estaba hablando con Hiroto sobre las "bellas" costumbres de Nagumo, Hiroto saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta negra que traía puesta su móvil y miro la hora, la verdad la puntualidad no era cosa de Nagumo. Emily, Midorikawa y Netsuha estaban sentados en el borde de una fuente, Emily se preguntaba como era posible que Nagumo llegase tarde después de que los dos habían ido mas de medio camino juntos, Netsuha sabia que su mejor amigo habría perdido la noción del tiempo y se habría entretenido con alguna cosa y Midorikawa simplemente pensaba en que pediría en el Burger King , le daba un poco de vergüenza pedir un menu infantil a su edad.

Suzuno dirigió su mirada hacia la tienda de electrónica, allí diviso una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas, todo bien acompañado por una cabellera roja. Frunció el ceño y doblo las mangas de su jersey blanco hasta los codos, sacudió su pantalón negro y suspiro, Hiroto coloco nuevamente su sonrisa en su rostro y Emily saco su móvil y envío un mensaje a Laura, la chica había ido con Shin a comprar unos helados y le pidió que cuando "Don puntualidad" llegase le avisara.

Nagumo llego en compañía de Terumi y una bolsa en su mano, el joven era bastante alto, su largo cabello lo había cortado hasta sus hombros, vestía con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga larga de color beige, sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta marrón.

-Para la próxima nosotros quedamos a la seis y tu te vienes a las cinco-Suzuno no dejo que Terumi saludara, estaba arto de tener que esperar siempre a Nagumo, aunque en el fondo ya estaba resignado a que siempre tendría que esperarlo- Venga dilo, ¿Por que llegas a las seis y no a las cinco y media como quedamos?-

-Eso, salimos juntos de casa y fuimos mas de medio camino juntos y no es posible que yo llegue antes que tu-Emily traía su cabello suelto llegando hasta mas abajo de su cadera. Llevaba puesto un corset victoriano de color negro y unos vaqueros negros ajustados con tres cadenas en el lado derecho, unos botines de cuero negro con tacon, traía los ojos bastante maquillados de negro y un colgante con forma de copo de nieve cortesía de Suzuno por su decimo cuarto cumpleaños.

-Hasta Netsuha que vive en el quinto pino llego antes que tu-Dijo Midorikawa se quito la chaqueta del uniforme, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse para poder llegar a la hora programada-De saber que ibas a tardar me habría cambiado de ropa-La verdad a Midorikawa le quedaba bien el uniforme, la camisa blanca y la corbata negra le hacían parecer un empresario, y que decir de los pantalones si no fuera por que traían el escudo del instituto bordado en la parte derecha podría decir que era un joven maestro. Hiroto por su parte tampoco se quedaba atrás, la camisa negra que llevaba en compañía de sus gafas le hacían una persona mayor y bastante apuesta, los vaqueros le daban ese toque informal que nunca le faltaba al chico y la chaqueta bajo su brazo hacían que mas de una se fijara en el.

Laura se acercaba en compañía de Shin, la joven de cabellera color miel y destellos rubios vestía con un suéter rojo, un pantalón ajustado negro, unos guantes negros y unas botas blancas con pelos, su vestimenta esto iba acompañado de un bonito colgante rojo en forma de estrella. La acompañante de Laura venia con una sonrisa en su rostro y un helado de chocolate en su mano derecha, la vestimenta de la joven la cubría bastante bien del frio, vestía con una camisa verde clara larga, un abrigo de pelo blanco que hacia juego con los vaqueros blancos que llevaba. Sus botas de pelo tenia dos pompones de color blanco bastante bonitos, unas orejeras blancas que llevaba en el cuello pues en sus orejas tenia puestos los audífonos.

-Joder ya pensaba yo que me daba el año nuevo aquí-Comento Shin cuando llegaron, esto provoco la risa de Midorikawa y Emily cosa que no agrado mucho a Nagumo.

-Todo fue culpa de Terumi-Dijo Nagumo para después comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas, Terumi se quedo con el saludo en la boca y la vergüenza en la cara. Los chicos subieron a la segunda planta y allí fueron directamente al local de comida, se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y mientras unos hacían el pedido los otros hablaban sobre que tal les había ido la mañana.

* * *

Atsuya llevaba toda la tarde acostado en su cama pensando en el día de hoy, tenia claro que la había cagado cuando le dijo a Sumegari que no le gustaba ni poquito Yukashi, comprendía que Someoka se hubiera enojado con el por olvidar llevar su parte del trabajo de química, hasta comprendía que Yukashi le llenara la taquilla de notas de amor. Comprendía todo eso a la perfección, lo único que no lograba entender era por que siempre le decían esas palabras que tanto odiaba, sabia que no era muy educado, ni amable y mucho menos comprensivo, pero no era para que cada dos por tres le dijeran lo mismo.

Le molestaba y mucho, estaba hasta las narices de que siempre le dijeran " ya podías ser como tu hermano ", nadie es perfecto, todos tienen errores y cada uno es como es, aunque por mas que intentase superarse siempre estaba esa astilla que le lastimaba y le decia que nunca podría alcanzar a su hermano. Cuando era mas pequeño no se preocupaba por eso, el siempre había admirado a su hermano, siempre pensaba que algún día seria igual de bueno como lo era el, a pesar de ser su sombra y ser opacado por Shirou. Recordaba a la perfección el día que aprendió la ventisca eterna, ese día fue el mas bonito de todos, el había sido el protagonista y no su hermano, su hermano podría ser un gran defensa pero sabia que su tiro era mejor. Se sentía orgulloso de el mismo, había sido capaz de crear su propia técnica y sabia que el futbol era lo suyo, sabia que tenia futuro y que en el campo el que destacaba era el y no Shirou.

Pero como siempre la vida se empeñaba en hacerle de lado, cuando los médicos le dijeron que no podría seguir jugando al fútbol sintió como todo su mundo se hacia mil pedazos, como todo aquello que le hacia tan feliz no lo podría tener mas, era sin duda un cielo que había tocado con sus dedos y del cual no estaba dispuesto a separarse. Después de que terminara dos veces en el hospital sus padres le prohibieron rotundamente que no volviera a tocar un balón y aunque en un principio no hizo caso, su madre se lo pidió y el a su madre no podía negarle nada. Paso el tiempo y pudo superar muchas cosas, supero que le quitaran su amado fútbol, supero la muerte de sus padres, supero el dolor que sintió cuando tubo que dejar su hogar para irse a Inazuma, pudo con todo eso y más sin embargo no podía superar a su hermano. ¿Que era lo que hacia mal?

-Atsuya, te busca Haruna- Dijo Shirou entrando a su cuarto, Atsuya se levantó y le miro con mala cara, ahora que lo pensaba Shirou no respeta a nada.

-Dile que no estoy-

-Pero ya le dije que estabas-

-Pues dile que salí sin que te dieras cuenta y ya esta- Atsuya se volvió a tirar a su cama boca abajo esperando a escuchar el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse, Haruna era su amiga, le había apoyado desde el primer día que se vieron aunque como siempre Shirou destacaba y el terminaba siendo el cero a la izquierda. Tenia que admitir que llego a sentirse atraído por Haruna, aunque intento de muchas formas llegar al mas que amigos no lo pudo lograr, cosa que Shirou si logro. Estuvieron saliendo tres meses y después por propia voluntad de la chica termino su pequeño romance, Atsuya se había sentido bien ese al saber que su hermanito había terminado con el corazón echo trizas.

* * *

-Oye ojos bonitos, ¿De que quieres la hamburguesa?-Nagumo estaba haciendo el pedido de comida en el Burger junto con Laura mientras los demás les esperaban en la mesa.

-¿Ojos bonitos?-Pregunto Laura muy desconcertada y con un pequeño sonrojo-¡De que vas!-Dijo un poco enfadada.

-Joder con las chicas de hoy en día, si se les hace un cumplido no les gusta y si no se les dice nada también, mejor me callo y te pides tu solita lo que quieras comer-Nagumo pidió la comida de los demás y dejó a Laura ahí para que ella pidiera su comida.

-¿Que va pedir?-Hablo un joven tras el mostrador, Laura pidió una hamburguesa doble de queso, una fanta naranja y una ración pequeña de patatas.

-Gracias por esperarme Nagumo-Le dijo la chica cuando llego con su pedido, Nagumo la ignoro y le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa.

Laura se sento entre Emily y Shin y contemplo con asombro las maneras de comer de sus compañeros, Suzuno comía su ensalada mirandola fijamente con algo de furia, Nagumo y Netsuha daban grandes bocados a sus hamburguesas como si estas se fueran a escapar, Midorikawa comía las patatas como un niño, Terumi con toda la delicadeza del mundo comía su mazorca y Emily solo miraba su comida con una cara de lo mas rara mientras la pinchaba con un dedo. Al parecer los únicos que comían con normalidad eran Shin, Hiroto y ella, Laura dio un pequeño bocado a su hamburguesa y luego miro con algo de disimulo a la mesa de al lado, desde allí una familia les miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oh!-Exclamo Midorikawa cuando saco la figurita que venia en su menu infantil-¡Es la que me faltaba!-Dijo sacando la figura del paquete de plástico.

-¿No estas un poquito mayor como para andar coleccionando figuritas del Burger King?-Le dijo Shin sonriendo burlonamente, Midorikawa se sonrojo a mas no poder, Laura y Hiroto rieron animadamente ante el comentario de la de ojos verdes.

-¿No comes o que?- Preguntó Terumi cuando vio que Emily no comía ni las patatas.

-Esto engorda mucho-Le dijo la chica mirando la comida con desprecio-¿Quieres mi hamburguesa y mis patatas?-

-No pasa nada por comer de estas cosas de vez en cuando, anda come-Le insistió.

-Ya te dije que no-Le dijo levantándose de la mesa-Tengo que irme, adiós-Emily salio de el local con bastante velocidad, detrás venia Terumi con su chaqueta en la mano y un trozo de lechuga en su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

Yoko llevaba desde las seis y media en el salón de baile, la joven de cabellos cobrizos danzaba elegantemente al ritmo de la música clásica, su bello cuerpo se movia con elegancia y delicadeza. Cuando la música acabo la chica sonrio para si misma, su móvil no había parado de sonar desde las siete y media y abia que eran sus padres. Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa, cogió sus cosas y salió del salón con paso tranquilo, al llegar a la salida la esperaba su hermano Ivan en un auto. Cuando la vio la llamo y le dijo que subiera al coche, la joven por mas que quiso volver andando no pudo impedir que su hermano la llevara.

-No tenias que ir a buscarme, puedo volver sola a casa-Le dijo Yoko mientras buscaba en su bolso un pequeño libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Si había algo de lo que Yoko disfrutara plenamente era leer un buen libro después de una tarde llena de danza y música. Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su cuarto, su madre le había preparado el baño y el pijama, aunque solo eran las nueve y la noche era joven, para Yoko el día ya se había acabado.

Se dirigió al baño y una vez allí se sintió aliviada, tranquila y en total armonía, se quito la ropa y sumergió su cuerpo en el agua tibia, el vapor había echo que en la albina piel de su rostro se notara un sonrojo. Yoko recordaba las frías mañanas en Rusia, el chocolate caliente que su madre preparaba todas los días, las tardes que pasaba jugando con sus hermanos sin importar que hiciera frio. Cosas como estas se habían quedado en el corazón de la joven, bellos recuerdos que nunca volverán por mucho que ella lo deseara, cosas que formarían parte de ella hasta el día en que sus pulmones dejaran de proporcionarle aire.

* * *

-Valla mierda de película-Comento Sakuma una vez que salieron de las salas de cine-Sin duda alguna la próxima película la escojo yo-Sakuma se quito la chaqueta gris y dejo al descubierto una camiseta de manga larga de color azul marino.

-Estoy con Sakuma-Genda venia tras Sakuma con una coca-cola en la mano-Juro que si vuelvo a ver una película como esta me pego un tiro-

-Vamos no fue para tanto-Comento Haruna que venia junto con Aki-A mi me gusto, fue muy romántica-

-Si, estuvo muy bien-Dijo Aki-Cuando los dos amantes se besan en la Torre Eiffel fue sin duda la mejor parte de la película-

-¿Eso paso? Creo que ya me había dormido-Dijo Genda-Yo vi hasta que la copia barata de Romeo y Julieta se iban a fugar a Paris a cumplir su sueño de ser actores-

-Que suerte tuviste, yo tuve que aguantarme toda la película ya que cierta personita no me dejo de molestar-Dijo Sakuma mientras miraba a Aki-Cada dos por tres estaba o llorando o cogiéndome del brazo emocionada por que los tipejos esos se besaban-

-Es que ustedes los hombres no saben disfrutar de buenas películas como esta, solo saben de guerra y ya-Haruna se volvió a poner las gafas sobre la cabeza.-¿Te gusto hermanito?-

-Bueno, el romance y el drama no es lo mío pero he de admitir que la película estuvo bastante bien, tiene unos efectos especiales increíbles y los lugares en la que grabaron la película son impresionantes-Contesto Kido.

-Ven, Kido si sabe de películas-Comento Aki-Bueno nosotras nos vamos ya ¿Cierto?- Las chicas se despidieron de los tres jóvenes y luego se fueron, Haruna iba a quedarse a dormir a casa de Aki y habían pensado en pasar una noche llena de mascarillas de cara, manicura y pedicura y a lo mejor hasta verían otra película.

-Kido, enserio, tienes que impedir que tu hermana vuelva a escoger-Dijo Sakuma mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban-Tiene el gusto en el cu-

-No lo digas, ya se que mi hermana no tiene ni idea de buenas películas-Contesto Kido apresuradamente

-Por cierto Kido, ¿Como no te dormiste con lo aburrida que estaba la película?-

-¿Quien dice que no me dormí?-Le contesto Kido sonriendo, Sakuma no tardo en comprender a lo que se refería, la verdad con esas gafas que usaba era bastante difícil ver sus ojos rojizos y mas si estaban en la oscuridad del cine.

-Conclusión, que tu y Genda durmieron plácidamente mientras yo tenia que soportar a doña romántica y doña lágrimas, que buenos amigos que tengo-Sakuma rio en compañía de sus amigos, los jóvenes salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a una de las discotecas a las que solían ir todos los fines de semana. Entraron sin tener que hacer fila, se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre y pidieron tres cervezas que con el paso de los minutos se convirtieron en catorce . Sakuma y Genda se encontraban solos en la mesa hablando y bebiendo sin control alguno, Kido había salido a bailar con una chica hace ya un rato y si su vista no fallaba se habían ido.

-Al final parece que salvaremos la noche-Comento Sakuma pensando en lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo, era la una de la mañana y aun tenían tiempo para beber un poco mas. Genda hacia bastante rato que había abandonado a Sakuma y se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Sakuma le hablaba y le hablaba y el otro solo afirmaba con la cabeza o decia "aja"-¿Otra vez buscando como salir del laberinto?-Le dijo mientras le golpea a suavemente en la mejilla, Genda volvió de sus pensamientos y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue que a el también le gustaba el curri.

-Oye creo que me voy a casa, ya he tomado bastante y estoy algo mareado-Dijo Genda poniéndose de pie, pero de inmediato volvió a sentarse y a seguir bebiendo la poca cerveza que le quedaba-Necesito tu ayuda-

-Ya era hora que me la pidieras-Le contesto Sakuma con una sonrisa-Venga cuéntame-

-El otro día quise pedirle que fuéramos novios y a última hora me eche para atrás, ella se enfado, yo me enfade, discutimos y desde ahí ni nos hablamos-Dijo para después darle un sorbo a la cerveza-Bueno, hasta hoy por la tarde que me mando un mensaje por Light, pero como no sabia que decirle no le conteste-

-Mira que eres idiota, ¿Que es lo que te pasa?,¿Por que no se lo pides y ya esta? Se que te gusta hacer las cosas con calma y todo pero ya van casi tres meses que sales con ella, creo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ella te quiere...aunque sea un poquito-

-Ya y por eso todo su instituto dice que tiene una relación con su amiguito Suzuno-

-Encima de idiota, celoso...Genda por el amor de dios si no le vas a pedir nada pues díselo y ya esta, normal y se enfade, se pensara que estas jugando con ella o algo asi-Sakuma pidió otras dos cervezas y luego puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo-Vamos Genda, ten pantalones y díselo, que no creo que la chica muerda-Cogió otra cerveza y la abrió-Ademas si te rechaza siempre estaré ahí para consolarte-Sakuma sonrio y le entrego la cerveza, luego cogió la otra y la abrió-Venga, brindemos por que para mañana por la noche tendrás novia y yo un amigo normal menos-

* * *

Una joven de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando por la calle con paso tranquilo hacia su casa, el viento revolvía sus sedosos y largos cabellos, su flequillo recto se alzaba de vez en cuando cada vez que venia una ráfaga de viento. La joven de ojos ámbar miro hacia el cielo y suspiro aliviada, todo el día había llovido y cuando salio de su casa hacia el trabajo olvido llevar su paraguas con las prisas.

-¡Mizuki!-La joven se giro al escuchar su voz, diviso en la lejanía unos cabellos rojizos y de inmediato supo de quien se trataba.

-Hola-Le dijo Xavier cuando la alcanzo-¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas?-La joven desvío su mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Ni te importa-Le contestó Mizuki dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

-Oye Mizuki espera-Xavier la tomo levemente de la mano, a lo que la joven se giro y le abofeteo en la cara.

-¡No me toques!-Le grito, siguió caminando pero esta vez mas rápido, Xavier se quedo quieto sobando su mejilla, quiso volver a llamarla, quiso volver a coger esa delicada mano, quería pero no podía. El día que se conocieron parecía que Xavier no le había agradado a pesar de que el fue lo mas amable que pudo, dio un suspiro y luego siguió caminando en la misma dirección en la que iba Mizuki.

-¿Por que me sigues?-Le pregunto Mizuki cuando se dio cuenta de que Xavier venia tras ella.

-No te estoy siguiendo, vivo por ahí -Le dijo Xavier sonriendo mientras le señalaba una calle-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya esta muy tarde-

-No hace falta, se cuidarme sola-Mizuki continuo su camino sin despedirse de Xavier, el joven contempló la figura de Mizuki hasta que giro en una esquina y la perdió por completo, cruzo la calle y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo del fic, espero que os haya gustado y si alguien quiere participar aun pues que me envíe su Oc que aun esta a tiempo.**

**Espero que os este gustando el fic y que no os haya parecido muy largo jeje es que me motive a escribir, tanto que ya llevo el tercer capítulo bastante avanzado xD En fin me despido y espero que tengais un buen día o noche o tarde. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia la pueden dejar por review o por MP.**


	3. Lo que quiero

**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo del fic, agradezco a todas las personas que me comentaron y que se animaron a participar, muchas gracias en serio me anima mucho leer vuestros comentarios. Bueno pues como ya mencione en el capítulo anterior los oc's saldrán poquito a poquito y algunos ya tendrán sus relaciones echas y otros no. **

**Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar una cosa, verán el otro día una de las lectoras me pregunto si los personajes ya se conocían o se irían conociendo a lo largo del fic, bueno pues la pregunta me pareció bastante curiosa y me dije: Si ella tiene esa duda a lo mejor otro también, y bueno pues aquí respondo a esa duda. Los personajes(tanto los originales como los oc's) ya se conocían (A menos claro que en su ficha me pusieran que recién llegaba a Japón y conocía a "X" personaje) Todos los personajes ya se conocían, en el fic tienen entre 17 y 18 años y casi todos los personajes se conocen desde los 10, 11 o 12 años (algunos incluso desde mas pequeños) Conclusión que los personajes ya se conocían y algunos tiene una amistad mas formada que otros y así, asique no se sorprendan si en un capitulo Goenji se hace novio de Fulanita. Bueno pues solo quería aclarar eso(espero haber resuelto tu duda Kim-chan) espero que me haya explicado bien, disfrutad de la lectura. **

* * *

**~Capítulo 3:** _Lo que quiero_

-¡Haruya a desayunar!-Su padre se había levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno a su hijo, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y hoy había decidido dejar de lado su trabajo para pasar el día con su él. Nagumo odiaba los fines de semana, odiaba tener que pasar las mañanas con su padre y tener que soportar sus charlas sobre "su futuro". Le quedaba el consuelo de que por la tarde saldría y regresaría a las dos de la mañana, solo tendría que soportarlo hasta las cuatro, a esa hora se arreglaría y se iría a casa de Suzuno o de Emily. Se puso una camiseta azul y bajo las escaleras con pocas ganas y en el comedor de su cocina estaba su padre esperándolo con el desayuno ya servido.

-Buenos días Haruya-Le dijo su padre tomado la taza de café-¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-Bien-Nagumo se sentó enfrente de su padre, el desayuno estaba bastante bien para haberlo hecho el. Los dos comían en silencio, Ryunosuke miraba a Haruya con ganas de decirle algo, muchas veces pensaba en como seria la relación con su hijo si no le hubiera abandonado a su suerte cuando este aun ni nacía. Tenía claro que si Haruya no le contaba sus cosas no era culpa de el, sino suya, sabia que ese error que cometió le traería consecuencias aunque nunca pensó que le fuera a doler tanto.

-Haruya, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos esta tarde al cine?-

-No puedo, ya tengo planes-Nagumo dio un bocado a su comida y luego cogió su zumo de naranja.

-Podrías cancelarlos, lo pasaremos muy bien-Le dijo sonriendo-Si quieres podemos ir luego a un restaurante a comer o a donde tu quieras-

-Enserio no puedo-Ryunosuke suspiro y luego continuo con su desayuno, sabia que Haruya no cambiaria de opinión y por mucho que lo deseara jamás podría tener esa relación que tanto ansiaba.

-¿Donde iras?-

-Voy a ir a casa de Terumi con unos amigos y luego a una discoteca nueva que abren hoy-Nagumo termino de comer y se levantó de la mesa, tenia prisa por salir del comedor y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta las cuatro.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y al llegar se acosto sobre su cama, como siempre le echo seguro a su puerta. Quería olvidar que fuera de esas cuatro paredes estaba esa persona que le había dado sus genes y un hogar, aunque claro eso a lo que su padre llamaba hogar para Nagumo no era mas que un sitio lleno de falsas esperanzas y sueños rotos. Su hogar era el Sun Garden, su hogar era la pequeña casa en la que vivió con su madre hasta los cinco años, su hogar eran esas personas que ante todo se habían quedado a su lado hasta el ultimo momento.

Aunque lo había intentado no podía perdonar a su padre, lo que había echo era algo que no lograba comprender del todo y por mas que lo intentase nunca podría olvidar la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor de su madre. Lo que mas le fastidiaba de todo era ser su copia pero mas joven, su cabello, su piel, la forma de la cara, la nariz, la boca, todo era igual a el, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de tener los ojos de su madre.

Ryunosuke estaba en el sofá pensando en lo mucho que quería a su hijo, en lo culpable que era de su comportamiento, en como podría arreglar el daño que había causado. El timbre de su casa sonó, se levanto rápidamente del sofá y corrió a abrir la puerta, no quería hacer esperar a su visita. Al abrir la puerta estaba Emily con un libro de literatura bajo su brazo, a Ryunosuke nunca le había caído del todo bien la chica, el que vistiera siempre de colores oscuros y que la mayoría de sus amigos fueran hombres no le gustaba para nada. No comprendia la obsesión de la joven con el negro y por mucho que se lo preguntara a su hijo siempre le respondía con que ella era así y que así era como el quería que fuera su amiga, que así le gustaba.

-Hola Emily, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-La miro de arriba abajo, vestía con unos pantalones negros con un roto en la rodilla, una camiseta tirantes negra con letras verdes y sobre esto una chaqueta de cuero. Traía un bolso y el cabello suelto, eso era otra cosa que le molestaba de la chica, que tuviera el cabello tan largo, aunque realmente eso le molestaba de todas las jóvenes que veía con el cabello más abajo de los hombros.

-Vengo ha ver a Nagumo, habíamos quedado para terminar un trabajo-Ryunosuke la dejo pasar y la acompañó hasta el cuarto de Nagumo y luego volvió a la sala. Cuando Nagumo abrió la puerta ella estaba de pie mirando el techo, la hizo pasar y la sento sobre su cama, recogió un poco el desorden que había y luego se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

-Eres puntual-Le dijo mirando su reloj que marcaba las doce y cuarto.

-Hombre, seria de idiotas llegar tarde a casa de tu vecino-Le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta-Joder que calor, ¿Tienes la calefacción puesta?-Nagumo asintió y luego le señalo el aparato-Que suerte, yo soy pobre y no tengo de eso-

-No eres pobre, tu madre es una tacaña y no te paga la calefacción que es distinto-Nagumo giro sobre la silla y saco de su cajón un cuaderno de tapas azules con unos dibujitos de balones, estrellas y dos muñequitos mal hechos con peinados extraños, uno tenia un tulipán por cabello y el otro una nube.- Venga Emily, que ya casi termino-Nagumo abrió el cuaderno por una hoja marcada, allí tenia un dibujo, tenia a su amiga dibujada. Emily se quedo quieta como siempre y Nagumo cogió su lápiz y continuo dándole los últimos retoques a los ojos y otras partes del rostro, era lo ultimo que le faltaba para terminar de dibujar a su amiga. Al cabo de una hora y tres descansos Nagumo había terminado el retrato de su amiga.

-Que bonito-Le dijo cuando vio como había quedado, aun le costaba creer que Nagumo tuviera ese don para la pintura, le había visto dibujar a Suzuno y pintar hermosos paisajes, le había acompañado a museos y a una taller para ver las creaciones de Nagumo, nunca se imagino que su amigo tendría ese talento para el arte.

-¿Tu crees? No se, yo sigo pensando en que hubiera sido mejor dibujar a Clara-Nagumo le sonrio y luego cerro el cuaderno, pocas personas sabían de su afición por la pintura y esas pocas personas serian las únicas que lo sabrían.

-¿Te has decidido ya?-Emily saco del libro unas hojas y se las dio a Nagumo, este vio que era la inscripción para el concurso y que la ficha ya estaba rellena con sus datos-Me tome la molestia de llenarla, con lo inútil que eres seguro que algo se te escapaba-La sonrisa de la joven era acompañada por el brillo de los ojos de Nagumo.

-Gracias, aunque no sabia si presentarme o no-Le dijo mientras le devolvia los papeles -Pero bueno, ya que te molestaste en llenarlo pues tendré que ir a ganar a esos pintores de quinta-

-Así me gusta Haruya, con la superioridad ante todo-Se levanto de la cama y se puso su chaqueta nuevamente, pronto serian las dos y tenia que ir a casa a comer para después arreglarse-¿Pintarás a alguien o te volverás loco y dibujarás cosas a las que yo no les veo forma?-

-Creo que pintare a alguien-Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.-Alguien que tiene el rostro perfecto para lo que quiero hacer-

-¿Quien?-

-Ya te diré, tu solo prometeme que me ayudaras a convencer a esa persona-

* * *

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-Marco sabia a la perfección que Fidio podía conocerse todas las calles de Italia, pero no las de Japón, hacia una hora que habían puesto los pies en tierra y aun seguían sin saber donde estaba la casa de Endo. Fidio estaba seguro de que la casa de Endo estaba muy cerca, solo que no sabia si girar a la derecha y cruzar el parque o seguir recto hasta el final de la calle, aun no comprendia muy bien los mapas japoneses.

-Trae, que no sabes-Gianluca le quito el mapa a Fidio y puso esa cara que tanta gracia le causaba a sus amigos cada vez que se ponía a pensar-¡Dios mío, dame paciencia! Estamos yendo en dirección contraria-Marco se llevo una mano a la cabeza, maldijo la hora en la que le dio el mapa a Fidio solo por que según él era el mas indicado para guiar su pequeña aventura por Japón.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque, allí se sentaron en uno de los bancos mientras Gianluca se orientaba, Marco aun no comprendia que tan difícil podía ser encontrar la casa de uno de los ex-jugadores del Inazuma Japón. Gianluca sabia que la casa no estaba muy lejos y que solo necesitaba encontrar esa calle que mostraba el mapa, Fidio buscaba el número de telefono que Endo le había dado hace algún tiempo. Abrió su maleta y busco entre sus libros y al final lo encontró entre la agenda, saco su móvil y marco el número y aunque Marco pensara que ya estaban salvados la suerte sin duda no estaba de su lado.

-El teléfono no sirve, olvide que hay que comprar una tarjeta de este país para poder llamar-Fidio olvido por completo ese detalle, su tarjeta y tarifa telefónica solo le servía en Italia y aunque lo había preparado todo muy bien se olvido por completo conseguir una tarjeta telefonica que le sirviera en Japón.

-Tranquilos chicos, lo tengo todo preparado-Marco imitó la voz de Fidio, esas palabras se las había dicho poco antes de salir de su bella y amada Italia, Gianluca volvió junto a ellos y les dijo que ya sabia donde estaba la casa de Endo. Marco se sintió aliviado al igual que Fidio, se levantaron y le siguieron, al cabo de veinte minutos habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Endo. La madre de Endo fue quien les abrió la puerta, Endo y Terumi les recibieron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Me alegra que hayan sabido encontrar mi casa, justo cuando llegaron le estaba comentando a Terumi lo mucho que ya tardaban-Dijo Endo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Es que nos perdimos, pero al final logramos encontrar tu casa-Fidio le devolvio la sonrisa mientras Marco y Gianluca le miraban mal, Fidio solo contaba que se habían perdido, pero no contaba que se habían perdido por su perfecta orientación y su fabuloso entendimiento de mapas. El timbre de la casa sonó nuevamente, Endo abrió rápidamente y allí estaba Suzuno, con sus azules ojos hinchados y marcados por ojeras, su rostro totalmente pálido y con una expresión de enfado.

-Veo que ya llegaron los italianos-Suzuno entro en la sala y saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza-Dame al mío y tu sigue con tu reunión de té, tengo prisa y estoy enfermo-Suzuno se recosto contra la pared y espero a que Gianluca se levantara y cogiera sus cosas, los tres jóvenes italianos estaban en Japón por la sencilla razón de que habían decidido ir de intercambio y hacer su carrera universitaria en Japón. Terumi no apartaba la mirada del pálido rostro de Suzuno, se le hacia raro que el chico estuviera enfermo, se sabia de siempre que Suzuno era una persona que aguanta a muy bien el frio y que casi nunca se ponía enfermo, aunque claro hasta un alienígena se podía enfermar.

Suzuno salio seguido de Gianluca y su verde maleta, en todo el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna, ni una mirada, ni a Suzuno le importaba si el chico había llegado bien, ni a Gianluca le importaba si este se lo preguntaba. Llegaron a la casa de Suzuno y allí la abuela de este recibió a Gianluca con mucho animo, instalo al joven en la habitación de huéspedes y después se puso como loca a preguntarle sobre su país, su idioma, su familia, sus costumbres, la comida y cosas así. Suzuno se había ido a su cuarto y se había vuelto a acostar, Nagumo solía decir que Suzuno era insoportable estando con buena salud y cuando estaba enfermo era peor aun.

* * *

-¿Estarás cómodo?-Terumi acababa de llevar a Marco al cuarto que sus padres habían decidido que le darían al joven mientras estaba en su casa.

-Si, muchas gracias-Marco se sento sobre la cama, Terumi le sonrio y luego salio del cuarto dejando al joven solo, Marco se acosto y miro al techo mientras sentía como el sueño invadía sus ojos, al cabo de unos minutos cayo en un profundo sueño.

Terumi se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala y cogió su móvil, tenia un mensaje de Nagumo y cuatro de Suzuno, los leyó y el que mas atención le llamo fue el de Nagumo, aprovecho que estaba conectado y le respondió:

_"T-E-R-U-M-I"_

_**"¿Se puede saber que clase de mensaje es este?"**_

_"Pues uno, ¿Al final vienes a la disco?"_

**_"No se, acabo de traer al chico italiano y no creo que sea muy apropiado dejarlo solo"_ **

_"Pues te lo traes, seguro que le hace ilusión. No me des tu también plantón, que Suzuno esta enfermo y paso de ir con Midorikawa"_

_**"Tu y tus argumentos, oye una pregunta, ¿Ira Emily?"**_

_"Pues claro, yo y mis SUPER argumentos, y no, no ira ya tiene planes con don pelo perfecto. ¿Esta buena eh?"_

_**"Si, si que lo esta, pero tiene un carácter que da miedo hablarle. ¿Quien es don pelo perfecto?,¿Suzuno?"**_

_"Un tipo del Imperial, que va a lo Suzuno, con su pelo perfecto. Y no da miedo, es que ahí que saber como hablarle, tu eres un pesado cuando quieres y seguro por eso te grito el otro día"_

_**"¿Son novios?"** _

_"Lo que yo decia, cuando quieres te pones pesado. No son novios, pero el tío chorrea la baba por ella y ella pues... No se, supongo que también"_

_**"Yo no soy pesado, solo tenia curiosidad. En fin ya te aviso si voy o no, tengo que irme a comer"**_

_"Venga hablamos luego, no se te olvide avisarme"_

* * *

Kurayami era una persona que disfrutaba plenamente de los pequeños placeres de la vida, podía tener todo lo que quisiese pero ella prefería pasar las tardes en su casa con un buen libro y una taza de café. Desde muy temprano la joven de cabellos negros se había puesto unos pantalones holgados de color negro, con ese modelo en la parte superior de sus piernas y cayendo inferiormente en un estilo ceñido, el cual es cubierto un poco en su parte inferior con unas botas de tipo militar sujetas con cordones de este mismo color. En conjunto de ello usa una playera a mangas cortas color grisáceo llegando más abajo de sus caderas que deja lucir su formada cintura y sobre esta, una chamarra encapuchada color negro, luciendo un tono rojo dentro del interior en esta. Cabe decir que siempre lleva con ella una banda color oscuro en su muñeca derecha, aunque para muchos el estilo de Kurayami fuera muy oscuro, no se podía negar que le sentaba bien y le daba un toque de rebeldía bastante atractivo. Hoy había salido a caminar desde muy temprano, el día estaba despejado y el sol brillaba dando a entender que el día prometía y que seria uno de los mejores. A pesar del viento que había la joven estaba decidida a pasar todo el día en aquel parque, poso sus rojos ojos sobre el libro que llevaba leyendo desde el inicio de semana.

Kurayami sabia que el día de hoy prometía, sabia que terminaría el libro bajo aquel árbol de sakura que aun no florecía, estaba segura de que ni el viento mas fuerte seria capaz de hacerla volver a su casa. La suerte y la vida eran dos factores que iban juntos de la mano, si suerte decidia dar un golpe de alegría, vida se encargaba de hacerlo aun mejor, aunque si por que contrario suerte la cagaba, vida estaba dispuesta a terminar de joderlo todo. Sin duda la suerte ya había decidido a quien le sonreía y a quien no, Kurayami sin duda tenia muchos planes para el día de hoy, y la vida y la suerte hoy no estaban de su parte.

-¿Es tuya?-Kurayami extendió su brazo para acariciar el pelaje de ese pequeño Yorkshire que se había acercado a coger la pelota que cayo cerca de la chica.-Eres linda-

-¡Reina!-Atsuya llamo al pequeño animal que ladro para llamar la atención de su dueño, el joven corrió hacia el árbol y allí vio a Kurayami y Reina jugando.-¿Donde andabas Reina?-

Kurayami miro a Atsuya, pocas veces lo había visto sin el uniforme y siempre se le hacia muy raro verlo con ropa de calle. No es que Kurayami fuera una exagerada ni mucho mas, solo que es que no cavia en su cabeza que en pleno invierno Atsuya viniera con una camiseta de manga corta y unas bermudas negras al parque a pasear como si estuvieran en pleno verano.

-¿Reina?-Kurayami sabia que Atsuya muchas neuronas no tenia, aunque no pensaba que tuviera tan pocas-¿Que clase de persona le pone ese nombre a su perra?-Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Pretendías que le pusiera princesita bonita?, pues perdone usted por no tener esa clase de gustos-Atsuya se cruzo de brazos mientras Reina ladraba y giraba alrededor de los pies de Kurayami-Y Reina es perro-El chico se agacho y engancho la correa al collar de Reina.

-¿Es chico?-La cara de Kurayami era todo un poema, si algún día tenia que hacer un trabajo sobre las ocurrencias y locuras del ser humano sin duda estudiaría a fondo a Atsuya-Tu muy normal no eres, ¿Verdad?-

-Hablo el burro de orejas-Atsuya cogió la pelota del suelo y aprovecho para echar un vistazo a la joven, según Shirou eso era de depravados, según Atsuya eso era de gente que aprovechaba lo que la vida les daba-¿Que haces aquí Takahashi?-

-Eso no te interesa Fubuki-

-Atsuya, me llamo Atsuya-

-Lo que sea-Kurayami volvió a sentarse sobre el césped y abrió su libro por la pagina marcada, Atsuya se quedo de pie mirando a la joven, fea no era, pero siempre se las arreglaba para decir algo que le ponía de mal humor.

Atsuya se giro se fue de allí junto con Reina, no le importaba mucho el que no le dijera adiós , solo le interesaba saber por que rayos le había puesto Reina a su perro. No era de su incumbencia, no tenia por que importarle, pero aun así tenia mucha curiosidad de saber por que el maldito perro se llamaba así, mira que había nombres en el mundo y justo va y le pone Reina. Sin duda Atsuya no era normal, Kurayami esbozo una una sonrisa de medio lado, se sentía un poco tonta al pensar en el motivo del nombre del perro.

Sabia que algún día lo descubriría, sabia que próximamente Atsuya y ella se iban a declarar la guerra, sabia todo eso y mas, podía haberse levantado en ese mismo instante y ir tras Atsuya a preguntarle muchas cosas que no comprendia de el, podía, pero no lo haría. Ella era ella, y el era el, dos polos totalmente opuestos que estaban destinados a desatar pequeñas tormentas en vasos de agua como si fueran guerreros troyanos.

-Reina, pero mira que es tonto-Se dijo a si misma Kurayami antes de seguir con su lectura, el viento volvió a mover sus lacios y sedosos cabellos negros, aunque hiciera sol el viento no dejaba de mover las hojas y el cabello de Kurayami.

Atsuya estaba cerca del lago jugando con Reina, ahora que lo pensaba era un nombre muy bonito y bastante original, recordaba que Shirou quería llamarle Rayo y recordaba también que esa tarde se había reído como desquiciado. Cuando Shirou le propuso ponerle Rayo, Atsuya le contestó que ya de paso compraban otro perro y le llamaban Trueno, sin duda Reina era un nombre muy original a pesar de habérselo puesto por error. Atsuya nunca fue una persona que siguiera el rumbo de las cosas, él siempre iba a contra corriente, si alguien decia blanco, el decia negro, si Shirou pedia zumo de naranja para el desayuno, él pedia de mora. No lo hacia por llevar la contraria, solo decia que quería probar nuevas cosas, que la vida solo se vivía una vez como para encima tener que hacer siempre lo mismo.

El rostro de Kurayami se vino a la cabeza a Atsuya, le gustaban sus ojos, eran como dos joyas manchadas de sangre, le gustaban bastante, aunque tenia un carácter de cuidado. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Atsuya supuestamente tenia en su lista negra a Kurayami, aunque si se paraba a mirar su lista, en ella solo salia el nombre de Kurayami, el de Aki y el de su hermano. Atsuya sabia que Kurayami era una persona misteriosa, sabia que tenia algo especial, algo que le llamaba la atención, no era su cara bonita o su cuerpo, era otra cosa. Podrían hasta ser amigos si no fuera por que Kurayami no era esa clase de personas con la que hacías mistad en una hora, recordaba a la perfección el día que la conoció.

* * *

-¿Esta rico?-Kazemaru y Matthew estaban en el sofa azul de la casa de la joven, el chico se había quedado a comer a casa de la chica, en un principio no le hizo mucha gracia al hermano de esta, pero al fin de cuentas la casa también era de ella y podía invitar a quien quisiera. El postre era uno de los platos mas ansiados por Kazemaru aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, le gustaba el dulce, le gustaba sobre todo el chocolate.

-Si, sin duda es uno de los mejores que he probado-

-Me alegra, ¿Quieres algo mas?-

-No gracias, si como mas luego no podre ni moverme-Kazemaru le echo a su novia una de esas sonrisas que solo le enseñaba a ella, hacia un año y medio que los jóvenes eran novios.

A Kazemaru le costo lo suyo aceptar los sentimientos de la chica, la conocía desde los catorce años y no le gustaría que por alguna tontería su amistad se fuera por la borda. Temía que lo suyo terminara como termino lo de Haruna y Shirou, es sabido de siempre que nada es eterno, que todo lo bueno debe acabar, temía que lo suyo terminara y todo lo bonito se perdiera.

-Bueno, si quieres algo mas solo debes pedirlo-La sonrisa de la joven de ojos verdes era realmente bonita, Kazemaru se acerco al rostro de la joven y le dio un beso de esos que tanto le gustaban a Matthew. La gente podría decir misa si quería, pero Kazemaru no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su novia volara lejos, si la chica quería abrir sus alas y volar que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera pero junto a el.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Haruna me dicho que están echando una peli muy buena-

-Me encantaría, voy a por arreglarme-La joven subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, abrió su armario y saco un montón de ropa, sin duda para Matthew también existía el pequeño e insignificante problema. Después de rebuscar y rebuscar decidió por un vestido sin mangas de color púrpura, con una polera negra por debajo, unas pantis del mismo color y unas botas hasta las rodillas. Se echo perfume y bajo corriendo las escaleras, en el sofá seguía sentado Kazemaru mirando el borde de su chaqueta. -Ya estoy, vamos-

-Estas preciosa-Kazemaru se levanto y abrió la puerta, la joven cogió su bufanda morada y salio.

Por la calles caminaba cogidos de la mano y con esa tipica cara de enamorados, Matthew siempre dijo que Kazemaru era el hombre con el que quería compartir su vida, aunque era muy joven y muy apresurado para pensar en eso, ella sabia que Kazemaru era esa persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

* * *

-Estaba delicioso hija-Mizuki tenia la costumbre de madrugar hasta los fines de semana, desde las ocho ya estaba en pie con el desayuno a medio hacer, después de comer se iba a duchar y se ponía a preparar el almuerzo. Para muchos era un secreto el que la joven trabajara entre semana, realmente a nadie tenia que importarle si ella trabajaba o no, aunque claro siempre esta el típico metomentodo que se averigua hasta de que murió el gato.

-Bueno, aprendí de una buena cocinera- La madre de Mizuki estaba recogiendo los platos, hoy se les había pasado un poco la hora de comer y a las cuatro y media a penas estaban terminando.

Mizuki termino de recoger la mesa y luego subió a su cuarto, el lunes tenia un examen de geometría y no estaba dispuesta a suspenderlo, le había costado mucho tener lo que tenia y por una tontería no iba a permitirse volver a lo mismo. Ella tenía muy claro que no era una persona millonaria ni nada de eso, era una persona normal, con expectativas y sueños, sueños que por mucho tiempo dejo de lado pero que habían vuelto el día en que Hitomiko la encontró.

Tenia que agradecerle mucho todo lo que hizo por ella, y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que esforzándose al máximo en todo el terreno que Hitomiko le había proporcionado. A diferencia de muchos de sus conocidos no había tenido la suerte de tener todo lo que deseara, ella a diferencia de ellos se lo había ganado y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo. Si algo tenia claro era que nada ni nadie iba a interponerse en su camino, ni si quiera Hiroto, estaba ya un poco cansada de el, la que le había echo ayer había sido el colmo de los colmos.

¿Quien se creía el para tocarla? Claro, el estaría acostumbrado a que todo lo que pidiese lo obtuviera con solo chasquear los dedos, si se pensaba que iba a pasarse de listo con ella como lo haría con muchas otras estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Debía admitir que tenia unos ojos bonitos, pero por muchos ojos bonitos que tuviera a ella no la iba a engañar con esa cara de ángel y esos ojos de "yo no fui". Si él quería demostrarle lo macho que era, ella le iba a demostrar que no era mas que un niño de papá que no podía vivir sin los caprichos de niño rico. El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, su madre venia con una bandeja con un vaso y una jarra de limonada.

-Toma cariño, por si te entra sed mientras estudias-Dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, Mizuki se sento en el borde de su cama y observó a su madre, siempre se pregunto por que le había tocado a ella y no a otra persona. No es que quisiese desearle el mal a otra persona, pero no veía justo que le pasara eso a su madre, sabía que la vida estaba llena de dolor y alegría, pero lo que no comprendia era porque la gente buena tenia esa suerte para que le pasaran cosas malas.

-No tenias por que molestarte-

-No es molestia, tu haces mucho por mi y al menos quiero consentirte lo mas que pueda cuando estas en casa-

-Sabes, he pensado en buscarme un nuevo trabajo, los exámenes para la selectividad serán muy duros y me gustaría estudiar lo máximo que pueda- Mizuki cogió la jarra y se sirvió un poco de limonada mientras su madre la miraba con una sonrisa amarga.

-Mi niña,me gustaría tanto ser yo la que te pagara los estudios-Le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti-

-Y yo de ti mamá, eres una mujer ejemplar-

La mirada de Mizuki estaba levemente empañada, momentos como estos hacían que la joven no perdiera las ganas de luchar, le daba fuerzas a seguir luchando contra corriente montada en esa pequeña canoa que era su vida. Para Mizuki no había nada mas importante que su madre y para su madre no había nada mas importante que Mizuki, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos y eso no impediría que ellas siguieran juntas. Sabían perfectamente que llegaría un día en el que faltaría una de ellas, lo sabían y por eso vivían los momentos al máximo, como si fueran los últimos.

El móvil de la joven sonó, cuando contesto escucho la voz de Hitomiko. Hablaron durante quince minutos aproximadamente y luego la chica bajo corriendo las escaleras para darle la noticia a su madre. Cuando entro en la sala la sonrisa se le borro por completo del rostro, su madre estaba tirada en el suelo sin dar señal alguna de vida.

* * *

-¡Lo sabia!-Haruya alzo los brazos, según él era un gran detective, según Terumi solo era un chico que se metía hasta en la sopa-Debería ser un detective privado, con mi inteligencia y mi fantástica deducción hasta podría trabajar con la mafia Rusa-

-Ya, ya, mafia Rusa. ¿No te da vergüenza estar tan mayor y jugar aun a los detectives?- Terumi se puso frente al espejo mientras se peinaba-Ya te dije que no amo a nadie, simplemente tengo curiosidad-

-Ya, curiosidad. Conmigo no tienes que disimular, solo tienes que decirme que no estoy equivocado y te dejo en paz-

-¿Y tengo que decir eso para que me dejes en paz? Valla amigo tengo-

-Lo se, soy de los mejores, voy al baño- Nagumo se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño, Terumi sabia que tanto zumo no podía ser bueno.

-¿Como no te saca de quicio?-Terumi se giro y miro a An, la chica estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista, la joven esbozo una sonrisa que desconcertó al chico.

-Por que somos muy amigos, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus locuras-La joven saco de su bolsillo el móvil, Netsuha tenia la mala mania de confundirla a ella con su novia y siempre terminaba mandándole mensajitos cursis de amor.

No era un misterio que An y Nagumo eran amigos de toda la vida, tenían una relación bastante fuerte y que ni el tiempo había logrado destruir. Cuando Terumi conoció a Nagumo y a Emily pensó que eran novios, luego que eran los mejores amigos y hasta que Nagumo no le dijo que tenían una extraña relación que solo ellos dos comprendían no logro entender el por que siempre eran así. Según Suzuno a Nagumo no había que tratar de comprenderle, decia que él era como un difícil problema de matemáticas que había que leer y leer para poder tratar de entenderlo.

Suzuno también le decia que Emily y Nagumo eran como dos niños pequeños con un juego de química, Nagumo tenia ideas raras y Emily siempre estaba dispuesta a probarlas. También le decia que ellos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cosas que los uniría para siempre, cosas de las cuales se sentían orgullosos. Ella siempre estaba para Nagumo, y Nagumo siempre estaba para ella, podía llover, hacer calor o nevar pero el uno siempre estaría para el otro.

Terumi sabia que Emily era un enigma que solo poca gente habían descubierto, muchos dicen que tiene las dos caras de una moneda, Nagumo solo decia que estaba un poco loca. Terumi sabe que Nagumo y Emily eran amigos, sabia que Nagumo siempre tendría ese defecto de superioridad y también que Emily era bonita, y las cosas bonitas le gustaban.

-Joder, casi me meo-Nagumo entró nuevamente al cuarto con las manos mojadas y el pelo algo alborotado-¿Ya te vas An?-Le dijo a la chica cuando la vio de pie con la revista bajo el brazo mientras se acomodaba la camiseta.

-Si, he quedado con Ai y Fumiko-La joven de cabellos naranjas cogió su bolso y se acercó a la mejilla de Nagumo donde deposito un beso, luego se despidió con la mano de Terumi y salio del cuarto.

-¿Entonces vienes?-

-Ya te dije que no puedo-

-¡Vamos! No seas mal amigo, no me apetece quedarme en casa hoy-

-No puedo enserio, tengo que quedarme con Marco, otro día te prometo que te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo-

-Le diré a Emily que estas enamorado de ella, así aprenderás a no ser mal amigo-Nagumo saco del bolsillo del pantalón su móvil, los ojos de Afuro se abrieron como platos, sabia que si Nagumo decia algo lo cumplía. -Haber, ¿Que te parece si le mandamos esto?-Nagumo le enseño el mensaje que había escrito por light, en el ponía las tres palabras que Terumi no quería ver ni en pintura.

-¡Ni se te ocurra enviar eso!-Le grito antes de lanzarse sobre él como una fiera-Dame el móvil Haruya Nagumo, ¡Dámelo!-

Los dos rodaron sobre la cama y cayeron al suelo, Terumi se coloco encima de Nagumo mientras trataba de quitarle el móvil de las manos, al final el móvil salio volando y cayo sobre la cama. Terumi lo cogió rápidamente y sonrió victorioso, aunque su sonrisa se borro al instante al ver que el mensaje se había enviado.

-Eres un bruto-Le dijo Nagumo sentándose y tratando de peinarse.-¿Que pasa?-

-Te voy a matar, voy a cortarte la cabeza y la voy a poner de adorno sobre la chimenea-

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo, me hubiera gustado terminar de escribir todo lo que tenia pensado, pero cuando leí lo que llevaba me di cuenta de que si le sumaba lo que tenia pensado para este capítulo(que era bastante la verdad) con lo que ya tenia pues vi que el capitulo iba a quedar muy largo y pesado, y la verdad no quiero cansar a nadie de tanto leer. Conclusión que lo que tenia pensado para finalizar este capítulo lo colocare junto con el siguiente, espero que el fic valla avanzando, a mi punto de vista no aunque no se, tal vez este un poco estancado pero lo que no quiero es llenar los capítulos con muchas cosas y que luego al final ni sentido tengan. Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, nuevamente muchas gracias a los que siempre me leéis y dejas comentario, los que no comentais y todo ser vivo que ****lea el fic. ****Bueno pues me despido ya, un saludo y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. **


	4. Cisne blanco

**Hola, bueno aquí tienen la continuación del fic, debo avisar que este capitulo se dividirá en dos partes, estos dos capítulos tendrán muchísima importancia en el fic y desde aquí se comenzará a desarrollar del todo la historia y si todo va como lo tengo pensado en estos dos capítulos saldrán todos los oc's que faltaban, si me olvido de alguno que me avisen. Desde este primero se verán pequeñas pistas que desarrollaran otras cosas en el siguiente, espero que no se me vallan a perder en la lectura. Espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**~Capítulo 4: **_Cisne blanco._

Emily siempre supo que como toda humana que era tenia defectos, nunca le importo tener mas que menos, pero ahora no veía las cosas así. La joven estaba frente al espejo del baño en ropa interior, observaba su cuerpo detenidamente, lo odiaba al completo. Odiaba sus caderas, su cintura, sus piernas y todo lo demás, sabía que no debía haber comido tanto a la hora del almuerzo, ahora tenía la barriga hinchada y posiblemente había subido de peso. Ella no quería engordar, quería seguir delgada y no coger ni un gramo de peso, ella quería agradar a su madre, esta siempre le decia que debía estar delgada. No sabía que hacer, pero luego penso que si iba a caminar con Genda quemaría la grasa que posiblemente había cogido. Después de una larga ducha, estaba terminando de vestirse y arreglarse, Genda no tardaría en llegar y debía estar lo mas presentable posible. Cogió su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje de el, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez en la que el chico le cancelara a última hora. De el no tenía ningún mensaje, pero si uno de Nagumo:

_"Mi mal amigo Terumi esta tan enamorado de ti que esta celoso de Genda, y además es muy mal amigo. ¿Has hecho ya los deberes de geometría?_

Eso no era un misterio para Emily, ella ya sabía que Terumi estaba enamorado de ella, Haruya se lo había dicho muchas veces y hasta el propio Terumi se lo había dicho. El timbre de su casa sonó, tiró el móvil sobre la cama y bajó corriendo a abrir, en la puerta estaba su Genda con sus vaqueros desgastados, su camisa blanca y con esa mirada que tanto le gustaba a Emily.

-Hola Genda-Le dijo sonriendo tontamente, este la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa-Pasa, aun me falta terminar de arreglarme-

Emily cogió de la mano a Genda antes de que este pudiera decir algo, tiró de el y le llevo hasta su cuarto, allí lo sento sobre su cama y siguió maquillando sus ojos. Genda se fijo en el armario de Emily, casi toda su ropa y zapatos eran oscuros, en una esquina del armario había el estuche de un violín. Se levanto de la cama y lo cogió, al abrirlo se sorprendió mucho al ver un Stradivarius en muy buenas condiciones.

-¿Es un Stradivarius?-Pregunto Genda a Emily, esta se giró y miró el objeto con algo de fastidio.

-Si, es herencia de familia- Le dijo antes de comenzar a peinarse su cabello rubio.

-¿Tocas algo para mi?-

-Lo haría, si no fuera por que no se-Le contestó la chica con un tono divertido- Intente aprender a tocarlo, pero no lo logre, luego lo intente con el piano y tampoco pude, y al final lo único que aprendí a tocar a la perfección fue el triángulo-

-¿Enserio?-Le dijo Genda al borde de la risa.

-Si, si quieres un día te doy un concierto privado con mi amado triángulo- Los dos jóvenes rieron, Emily se sentía bien con Genda, y este presentía que hoy todo le iba a salir bien.

* * *

Midorikawa y Hye Ri reían como dos locos desquiciados, a Hye le gustaba mucho la manera de ser del chico, era una persona tan libre y tan natural, siempre buscaba la forma de hacer sonreír a los demás sin importa si estaba bien visto por los demás o no, sin duda Midorikawa era un cachito de pan tan blando y tan tierno que enamoraría a cualquiera. Por otro lado a Midorikawa le gustaba mucho ese optimismo de la joven de cabellos negros, aunque si la chica tenía algo que le gustaba mucho a Midorikawa eran sus ojos. Esos ojitos tan bonitos y tan llamativos, como dos caramelos, los caramelos le gustaban y también le gustaba la chica. Tenía que admitir que la chica le gustaba mucho, y si su supuesto sexto sentido no le fallaba diría que a ella también le gustaba el. Hoy era un día muy especial para Midorikawa, había invitado a la joven a almorzar, luego le había enseñado su colección completa de figuritas de acción y por último se habían puesto a contar chistes, Midorikawa tenía planeado todo esto desde hacía una semana, según su plan ahora después de los chistes venía la declaración y si todo salia bien seguramente probaría los labios de la chica y daría un concierto mientras se duchaba.

-Hye, quiero contarte una historia de la que me acabo de acordar-Dijo Midorikawa mirando los ojos de la chica, esta dejo de reír y le sonrió, Midorikawa estaba que metía debajo de la cama, pero tenía que echarle pantalones y decírselo.

-Venga cuenta-Le animo ella.

-Una vez hubo un pájaro que volaba hacía su nido sin ninguna preocupación, el ave se encontró a otro pájaro herido que trataba de huir de su familia, le ayudo y después los dos emprendieron un viaje sin rumbo alguno. Uno de los pájaros se enamoro del otro, y entonces llego un momento en el que el pájaro enamorado decidió tomar un rumbo distinto al de su compañera por temor a que ese amor terminara con toda la amistad que habían formado, el otro pájaro sorprendido le pregunto por que se iba-

-¿Y que paso?, ¿Si se fue, o se quedo?-

-Eso lo decides tu, si quieres que el pájaro continúe a su lado, o se aleje y deje que el viento se lleve mas cosas-

-¿Yo?-Hye no tardo mucho en comprender la situación, esa historia representaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se conocieron, ¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

-No tienes por que decir nada ahora mismo, puedes decirme otro día o no puedes decir nada y pues eso- Midorikawa se había puesto nervioso, a pesar de haber practicado mucho frente al espejo no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Midorikawa... ¿Porqué eres tan hablador?, deja de responder por mi-Le contestó Hye con una sonrisa-Ya que soy yo la que pone el fin a la historia, pues me gustaría que la historia terminara bien-

La joven se acercó a Midorikawa y le dio un beso, los labios de la chica eran suaves y muy cálidos, para Midorikawa era como estar en el propio cielo. Las manos de la chica estaban sobre el rostro de Ryuuji, en esos momentos no había para ellos nada mas en ese cuarto que los dos, era un beso suave, inocente y que marcaba el inicio de algo muy bonito. Aunque como siempre no todo es color de rosa y ese magnífico y mágico momento se vio roto por la entrada inesperada de Hiroto, el sabía que antes de entrar a una habitación debía llamar, pero es que era urgente y no podía ni esperar a que su amigo le dijera que podía pasar. Hiroto se quedo con los ojos como platos y con la mandíbula casi en el suelo, Hye empujo a Midorikawa mientras un gran sonrojo invadía su rostro, y Midorikawa, bueno el sintió ganas de desaparecer a Hiroto Kiyama de la faz de la tierra.

-Lo siento-Dijo aun sin quitar esa expresión de asombro.

-Nos vemos pronto Midorikawa-Hye se levanto con rapidez del suelo y se fue de allí sin mirar a nadie, la vergüenza que sentía era tan gran que no se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de los dos, sentía mas vergüenza que el día en el que el viento le alzo la falda del uniforme delante de Midorikawa. El de cabellos verdes la siguió tratando de que no se fuera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la chica le cerrara su propia puerta sobre la cara y se fuera corriendo.

-Ryuuji yo enserio que lo lamento-Volvió a pedir disculpas Hiroto.-No sabia que estaban con ella y todo eso, es que últimamente no me cuentas ya nada, ¿Cuando ibas a decirme que tenias novia?- Es que Hiroto encima de entrometido era todo un bestia para echarle la culpa a su amigo, sin duda eso lo había aprendido de Nagumo.

-¿Que lo sientes?- Midorikawa echo seguro a la puerta y luego se giro para encarar a Hiroto-¡Lo único que vas a sentir van a ser las patadas que te voy a dar!-Le grito Midorikawa mientras se lanzaba hacia Hiroto como un tigre a su presa, menos mal que el chico tenía buenos reflejos y pudo esquivarlo antes de que una masa de furia llamada Midorikawa le tirara al suelo y posiblemente le dejara sin pelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-

Hiroto corría por toda la habitación tratando de huir de Midorikawa, tenia una cara de loco que daba miedo, Midorikawa era una persona por lo general muy tranquila y pacifista, pero claro, como todo el mundo tenia sus días de loco y hoy sin duda era uno de esos.

-No seas cobarde, pequeña rata-

Hiroto sabia que si paraba, Midorikawa le iba a pegar, pero si seguía corriendo y esquivando sus minis ataques terminaría por ponerlo mas furioso y al final quedaría con menos cabello o algo por el estilo. Su mejor opción era parar y tratar de hablar con el como personas civilizadas que eran, lo de perseguir, pegar e insultar era cosa de Suzuno y Nagumo, ellos eran personas educadas no monos de feria como decia Laura. Al final entre tanto pensar Midorikawa le cogió y se le echo encima, le miraba con esa cara de loco mientras le sonreia de una manera muy rara, le daba hasta un poco de miedo, aunque esa escena le recordó al día en el que Nagumo y Suzuno tuvieron una de sus miles y épicas batallas.

-Ryuuji se razonable-Le dijo Hiroto cuando vio que Midorikawa le ponía las manos en el cuello.-Anda, mira que echarte un muerto ahora no te conviene-

-¿Muerto?, ¿Que muerto?- Midorikawa no se podía creer que Hiroto se hubiera pensado que lo iba a estrangular, el solo quería darle un sustito y tal vez cortarle un cachito de pelo, pero nada mas. Se quito de encima de Hiroto y se sento en el suelo nuevamente, Hiroto lo imito y luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Hiroto pensaba en que no debía bajar la guardia, quien sabe y a lo mejor Midorikawa le atacaba en cualquier momento. Midorikawa por otro lado pensaba en Hye Ri y en la gran vergüenza que debía de sentir.

-¿Ya no me quieres matar?-Preguntó al fin Hiroto.

-¿Tu que crees?-Midorikawa volvió a sonreír, cosa que alivio a Hiroto-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-¿Como?-

-No se, tu has llegado aquí como loco interrumpiendo mi momento y todo eso, algo querrás ¿No?-

Hiroto lo pensó por un momento, la verdad si que tenia algo muy importante que contarle a Mirokawa, pero ahora mismo no recordaba el que, claro con tanto alboroto se le había olvidado. Hiroto volvió a plantearse sus opciones, la primera era decirle que no se acordaba, la segunda inventarse algo y la tercera pues... No tenia tercera. Si le decia que se le había olvidado seguro que hay si lo mataba, si le inventaba algo luego se sentiría mal por mentirle, si es que Hiroto cuando se ponía en plan para complicarse la vida no había ser humano que le ganase.

-Bueno, yo venia a decirte que-Hiroto trataba de hacer memoria mientras que disimulaba que no se había olvidado-¡Ah!, venia a contarte que ya tengo el lugar donde daremos la fiesta-

-¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo Midorikawa con una cara muy alegre, hacia mucho que buscaban un lugar para poder celebrar el decimo octavo cumpleaños de Hiroto-¡Genial!, ¿Donde va a ser?, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra para tu fiesta, recuerda que los dieciocho solo se cumplen una vez-

-Si Ryuuji, ya me lo has dicho como mil veces-Le dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa-La fiesta la organizaremos en mi casa-

Midorikawa sabia que un crimen a tan pronta edad era algo que no podía permitirse, sus estudios se irían por la borda y su futuro por una tubería. ¿Hiroto estaba en problemas?, si, si que los estaba. Midorikawa le había dicho miles de veces si la fiesta seria en su casa, por que si iba a ser a si no haría falta buscar un local, pero no, Hiroto le había repetido hasta el cansancio que en su casa no podían hacer la fiesta, ¿Y ahora con que salía? Con que si se podía celebrar en su casa. Sin duda Midorikawa tenia mucha paciencia, demasiada se podría decir.

* * *

Shigueto aun no sabía como diablos había terminado en esa situación, sus labios eran adictivos, su cuerpo era como una montaña rusa y su rostro era realmente angelical, lastima que tras ese bonito rostro hubiera una persona totalmente distinta. Shigueto en esos momentos no podía evitar sentirse como un muñeco, aunque eso era lo que él era para la chica, un muñeco. Le cogía, le usaba y después lo tiraba, no podía decir que amaba la joven, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaba mucho. Era hermosa, pero así como era hermosa, también era peligrosa, era toda una bella rosa llena de espinas.

-¿Le vas a decir a Touchi lo que te pedí?-Le preguntó Daphne a Shigueto que la miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado, esos ojitos que tanta gracia producían a la joven de cabellos grisáceos, esos ojitos que Shigueto siempre ponía cuando estaba con ella.

-Claro-La sonrisa de Shigueto era distinta a la que siempre enseñaba a sus compañeros, era una sonrisa un tanto extraña, no era ni forzada ni de alegría, era una sonrisa rara.

Daphne se acercó a los labios de Shigueto con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, los labios de Daphne era suaves y con sabor a melocotón, Shigueto se moria por besarlos y se sentía en el cielo cada vez que la joven le dejaba probar un poco de esos adictivos labios. Quería besarlos, quería morderlos y sobretodo quería que fueran suyos, pero por mas que los deseara y pidiera solo un poco de ellos, Daphne nunca le daba mas de lo que ella quería, siempre le dejaba con las ganas de tener solo un poquito mas.

-¿Y esa mirada?-Le dijo mientras hablaba cerca de su oído, rodeó el cuello del joven con sus blanquecinos brazos y suavemente introdujo sus dedos entre el blanco cabello de Shigueto.

-Es la que siempre tengo-Contestó el tratando de buscar los labios de la chica, pero por mas que intentaba besarlos ella siempre lo evitaba.

-De eso nada, ¿No confías en mi?-

-Claro que si, solo que no se quien soy en estos momentos-Le dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de la chica, no sabia si era ella o era su suéter lo que olía tan bien, ese suéter gris de mangas largas y ese corazón negro bordado en el centro era bastante bonito, le gustaba mucho a Shigueto, según el parecía una niña muy tierna.

-Pues eres Atsuhishi Shigueto, un tipo con mucha suerte-Le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, la joven dejo libre el cuello del chico y luego salio de los vestuarios masculinos mientras se colocaba su gorro de lana y acomodaba su bufanda negra.

La joven caminaba con tranquilidad a su casa, de vez en cuando la chica sacaba su móvil para mirar si tenía ya un mensaje de su nuevo fichaje, ese chico rubio y de ojos azules que tanta atención le había llamado. Nunca pensó que en una discoteca tan cutre pudiera descubrir un espécimen tan interesante, sin duda quería conoces mas a fondo a ese americano. Daphne nunca se arrepentía de nada, ella se sentía bien así y no tenia por que cambiar, así era ella, si alguien tenía algún inconveniente perfectamente podía meterse su inconveniente por donde quisiese. No se sentía culpable, no sentía remordimiento, ella solo quería su propio placer, nada mas. Si te gustaba bien y si no, pues nada, te tenías que aguantar, por que, ¿Quien iba a decir que ella podía ser tan cruel?

* * *

-¡Kyoka!-La voz de su abuela sacó a la joven de sus sueños, desde hacia un rato se había quedado dormida sobre el piano y aunque su abuela la llevaba llamando desde hace un rato a penas se había levantado. Dió un gran bostezo y luego miro el viejo reloj que había en la pared, este marcaba las cinco y media, la chica se cabellos azabaches se levanto y salió hacía la cocina, allí estaban sus hermanos y sus abuelos, todos reunidos, ¿Acaso pasaba algo?

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó algo preocupada la chica.

-Kyoka, estuvimos hablando tu abuelo y yo, y hemos decidido que te pagaremos la universidad de Francia-Le dijo su abuelo.

¿Había oído bien?, Kyoka estaba muy interesada en viajar al extranjero para terminar sus en una buena universidad, no es que las de Japón fueran malas, solo que ella quería ver mundo y conocer gente nueva, solo quería cambiar de aires. La sonrisa de Kyoka era de oreja a oreja, iba a estudiar en Francia, eso le encantaba y le hacia mucha ilusión, ir a la ciudad del amor a estudiar era un sueño que había tenido desde que Laura le había hablado de lo bonita que era Italia, después de eso le entraron sus ganas por conocer mundo. Kyoka no sabia si gritar, si salir corriendo o si dar saltos de alegría, había tantas opciones que no sabia ni que hacer.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-Les dijo mientras los abrazaba, sus hermanos se unieron al abrazo, cosa que agrado a todos.

-No las des-

Kyoka salió corriendo de la cocina, subió a su cuarto y tecleo un mensaje en su móvil, tenia que contarle esta notica a Laura, seguro que le alegraba mucho. Laura y Kyoka se habían conocido hace ya algún tiempo, a Laura le caía bien Kyoka, y a Kyoka le caía bien Laura, así de sencillo, no había que complicarse mucho la vida. El móvil de Kyoka hizo ese sonidito tan gracioso que causa siempre risa entre sus hermanos, Laura ya había contestado el mensaje:

_"¿Enserio?, ¡Que bien Kyoka!"_

_**"Si, estoy muy emocionada"**_

_"Tenemos que ir de compras, y también hay que hacerte una fiesta, y sobretodo tengo que buscarte novio antes de que te vallas"_

Kyoka se había sonrojado con eso ultimo que Laura le había dicho, ¿Buscarle novio?, si ella estaba muy bien sola.

_"¿Sigues ahí Kyoka?"_

_**"Si, pero lo de la fiesta y la ropa te la paso, pero de buscarme novio no, yo estoy muy bien así sola"**_

_"De eso nada, de que te busco novio, te lo busco, o dejo de llamarme Laura Catalina"_

**_"Tu no te llamas Laura Catalina, deja de decir bobadas y mejor ponte a estudiar"_ **

_"Deja de decir bobadas tu, y vente a mi casa"_

Kyoka se cambió de ropa y salio casi corriendo a casa de Laura, la chica no paraba de enviarle mensajes como "¿Te falta mucho?" o "¿Ya llegas?", Kyoka corría y corría sin dejar de mirar el reloj, la verdad, Laura no vivía a cuatro calles como Midorikawa. Ella no lo vió venir, y al parecer el tampoco la vió a ella.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Dijo Kyoka cuando vió a Suzuno en el suelo, con una pequeña bolsa en la mano y un papel arrugado en la otra.

-¿Acaso no tienes ojos?-

-Yo... Lo lamento muchísimo, Suzuno-

Suzuno miro a Kyoka, hacia un tiempo que no la veía y se le hacia raro verla así de cambiada, lo último que recuerda de ella es una maleta roja y un billete de viaje hacia Tokio , Kyoka observo a Suzuno, esas ojeras que tenia le daban una seña de que el chico estaba enfermo, cosa que no le gusto para nada.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Kyoka-Le dijo Suzuno mientras se iba de allí.

Kyoka se quedo pensativa, cuando quiso decirle adiós, el chico ya se había ido, Suzuno siempre fue un chico de pocas palabras. La joven recordó que iba hacia casa de una desesperada Laura, esta vez Kyoka no salio corriendo como loca en rebajas, simplemente apago el móvil y luego se fue con paso tranquilo y relajado. Llego a casa de Laura con la mente en las nubes, aun estaba pensando en el choque con Suzuno, Laura abrió la puerta y tiro del brazo de Kyoka sin que esta pudiera decir nada.

-¡Joder!, casi que no llegas-

-Es que tuve un pequeño problemita-

-Ya, ya, lo que pasa es que aun estabas con el pijama-

-¡Claro que no!, anda no te creas Sherlock Holmes y mejor dime por que la urgencia de que viniera-

-¿Como que cual es la urgencia?-Le dijo Laura mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¡Te largas a estudiar a Francia!, esa es la urgencia, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-Creo que tu estas mas emocionada que yo-

-¡Para nada, Kyoka!-Le dijo antes de soltar una risita nerviosa.

Laura se cambio de ropa con rapidez y luego las dos chicas se fueron a por Shin, cuando las tres estuvieron juntas se fueron hacia el centro comercial, según Laura había que buscar ropa para la fiesta que le harían, para su viaje a Francia y de paso podían buscar un regalo para Hiroto.

-¿Qué le compramos a Hiroto?-Preguntó Laura, las jóvenes salían de una tienda de zapatos, y aunque Shin era la única que había comprado allí se habían tardado un buen rato.

-Ni idea, tiene que ser algo especial-Dijo Kyoka, las chicas entraron en una cafetería a descansar y a pensar en que le iban a comprar a Hiroto

-¿Qué les parece unas esposas y un traje de policía?-Propuso la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Y para que se supone que quiere Hiroto eso?-Le dijo Laura mientras la miraba con cara de no comprender, Shin sonrio y luego dio un sorbo a su zumo.

-Pues para que su novia se lo ponga y le de una noche magica-Kyoka y Laura se pusieron totalmente rojas, ¿Como se le ocurría que Hiroto iba a querer eso?-Quien sabe y a lo mejor sea esa su fantasía sexual-

-Que fantasía ni que ocho cuartos, ¡¿Estas loca o que?!-Dijo una sonrojada Laura, no sabia que le daba mas vergüenza, si que Shin hubiera propuesto un regalo tan "bonito" o que los chicos de la mesa de al lado las miraran como bichos raros, Shin había dicho tan alto lo de la fantasía sexual que seguro lo habían escuchado.

-Bueno, si no quieren eso también podemos pagarle una striper, seguro que también le gusta-

-¡Shin!-Gritaron Kyoka y Laura a la vez, la chica solo se puso a reír y a disfrutar del momento, para ella era todo un placer hacer sonrojar a Laura y a Kyoka.

* * *

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar en especial?-

Genda iba de la mano de Emily, para ella era un gran avance, aunque aun estaba esperando ese beso que tanto ansiaba y que Genda aun no le daba.

-No, mejor vamos a sentarnos-Le dijo Emily mientras apretaba la mano de Genda, los dos se fueron hacia uno de los bancos y allí se sentaron, Genda cogió las dos manos de Emily, ella solo le miraba a sus azules ojos deseando escuchar esas palabras con las que llevaba soñando desde que recibió la llamada de Genda.

-Genda, aun estoy esperando a que me digas eso- Emily dió el primer paso, tenia miedo de dejar que Genda lo hiciera y al igual que la otra vez se diera a la fuga sin decirle nada, como dijo Midorikawa: La dejo vestida y alborotada.

-Claro, eso, para algo te traje ¿No?-Le contestó Genda, estaba decidido a decirle a Emily todo, si le mandaba al cuerno al menos no se sentiría tan mal. "Eso" era el nombre que tenía su extraña relación, siempre le decían asi, no sabían muy bien como llamar a esa situación, asique sencillamente le habían puesto ese nombre. No había mucho que decir, salían juntos, pero no eran novios, se peleaban, pero tampoco se odiaban, eran cosas raras que pasaban.

-¿Y bien?-

-Ah claro, veras, yo... No, no , a si no- Genda ya estaba nuevamente dudando, Emily no le pegaba por que hoy se sentía pacifista, que si no iba a saber lo que era enfadar a un Rousseau.

-No tengo todo el dia-Canturreó Emily.

-No me metas prisa, que esto lleva su tiempo-Le dijo, ella sabia que así se iban a pasar un buen rato así, asique simplemente decidió jugarse su última carta, se lanzo sobre Genda y le dio un beso, un beso que marcaría el inicio de una relación, pero también marcaría el comienzo de una discordia. Cuando se la joven se alejo del rostro de Genda este la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ¿No le había gustado?

-Es que tu te tardabas mucho y hoy tengo que estar pronto en casa-La sonrisa de Emily provocó la de Genda, se dieron un beso nuevamente, este ya no era un besito de amigos, este ya era un beso de novios.

-¿Somos novios?-Le preguntó Genda por si las moscas, a lo mejor luego le daban las lagunas mentales y se le olvidaba que tenia un novio.

-Claro que si, Genda, ¿Aun lo dudabas?-

Genda y Emily pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo, hablando y dándose algún que otro besito, eran felices, estaban juntos y no había nada que dañara ese momento. Genda sabía que tenia un gran futuro con ella, le gustaba y cuando algo le gustaba siempre estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo. Genda se fue a su casa con el animo por las nubes, quería besar y abrazar a todo el mundo, su madre penso que tenia fiebre o algo. Emily por su parte estaba viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, desde hacia un tiempo las cosas no le habían salido muy bien, pero ahora se sentía tan lleva de vida que veía que nada ni nadie podría con ella, aunque Emily nunca pensó encontrarse a Terumi sentado en los escalones del porche de su casa.

-¿Que haces aquí Terumi?-Le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado, Genda no la había acompañado hasta su casa solo por que ella le había insistido en que no hacia falta, que luego le quedaría muy lejos.

-Venía ha hablar contigo, es sobre ese mensaje que recibiste de Nagumo-

-No tienes por que explicar nada, no pienso que seas rarito ni nada de eso-

-No, no, no, tengo que decirte que yo no le pedí a Nagumo que mandara eso ni nada, el lo mando por error, solo quería hacerme chantaje y eso-Le dijo mientras movia las manos como loco-No pienses que te estoy acosando, ya me dejaste muy claro la otra vez que solo me veías como amigo-

Eso le había dolido a Emily, y posiblemente a Terumi también, cuando el le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, Emily le dejo muy claro que solo le veía como amigo, aunque claro eso fue hace cuatro años a lo mejor las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Terumi era su amigo, pero Genda era su novio, Terumi era mas gracioso, pero Genda era su novio, a Terumi lo conocía mas, pero Genda era su novio. Podía quedarse así toda la noche, buscando cosas que le gustaban de Terumi para luego decirse a sí misma que Genda era su novio. Hace algún tiempo se sintió atraída por el chico, pero es que la cosa era que Terumi siempre venía y le decía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca hacía algo mas, solo se lo decía y ya, eso era algo que siempre la ponía de mal genio.

-Ya. ¿Y ahora que?-

-Pues no se, supongo que me iré a casa-Le dijo mientras se levantaba de los escalones-Solo quería que supieras eso-

-¿Y ya esta?-Emily también se había levantado con cara de pocos amigos-¿Porqué siempre haces lo mismo?-

-¿Como?-

-Llegas, me dices el mismo cuento de siempre y luego te vas, como si nada hubiera pasado- Le dijo casi gritando-¿Quieres que me sienta mal?, pues enhorabuena, me siento mal y encima me acabas de arruinar el día, ¡Siéntete orgulloso, Afuro Terumi!-

-¿Qué me sienta orgulloso?, tu misma me dijiste que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, y yo paso de estar mendigando un poco de ti-

-¿Mendigar?, si no fueras tan...tan...¡Tu!, si no fueras así, no tendrías que mendigar nada-Las lagrimas querían salir, no sabía si eran de tristeza o de rabia, solo sabía que quería llorar como una magdalena-Sabes, en el fondo siempre me has gustado y todo, hasta te quiero, pero a si como tu pasas de mendigar, yo paso de seguir esperando a que tengas los pantalones suficientes para decirlo todo y no quedarte a medias-

¿Acaso Emily le estaba diciendo que le quería?, si, se lo estaba diciendo. Ella si que le quería, no sabia cuanto, pero le quería. También quería a Genda, los quería a los dos, pero siempre la balanza había estado inclinada hacia el lado de Terumi. Muchas veces espero a que el volviera, lo espero por cuatro años, cuatro años en los cuales Terumi solo se dedico a echarle la culpa y nada mas. El no sabía el motivo por el cual Emily le había dicho que no, pero ella si, solo tenían catorce años, que iban a saber diferenciar entre amor y atracción. Ella tenia miedo de romper su amistad y por eso le dijo que no, aunque su intención no era mala, al final todo salió mal, durante esos cuatro años ella siempre espero, pero Terumi nunca le volvió a decir nada. Ella pudo habérselo dicho, pero sus ilusiones, sueños y demás fantasías con Terumi se fueron por una tubería cunado se entero que el ya tenia su novia. No duro mucho con ella, y Emily pudo haber aprovechado el momento, pero no lo hizo, tal vez por cobardía, por rabia o por orgullo, pero ella siempre espero a que Terumi volviera. Su corazón siempre estuvo esperanzado, siempre que Nagumo le decia que Terumi seguía enamorado de ella, siempre se ponía a pensar en que tal vez al día siguiente Terumi y ella ya fueran algo, el tiempo paso y al final, llego Genda e hizo lo que Terumi nunca mas quiso hacer.

-Emily espera-Le dijo tratando de que la chica no entrara a su casa, la había cagado, había metido la pata hasta lo mas profundo del fango y ahora no sabia muy bien como salir.

-¡No!, de Emily espera, ¡Nada!, Emily se va a su casa a olvidar que todo esto paso-Le dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba rápidamente, la puerta se cerró frente a las narices de Terumi-¡Buenas noches, pedazo de bestia!-Le gritó desde dentro.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. Pido también una disculpa ya que este capítulo lo debí haber subido el sábado pasado, ya que los sábados son los días en que actualizo este fic, nuevamente os ofrezco una disculpa. Bien, ahora si que me voy xD No hablo mas que me enrollo mucho, un saludo caballeros y damiselas en apuros (?)**


End file.
